Broken
by kikudog6
Summary: 5 months have passed since Awakened and 1 month since Zoey's world turned upside down.She struggles with another death in her group of friends, and this time it doesn't look like she can handle it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is like the one I wrote previously called 'I Can't Hide it Anymore' but I changed some things that are gonna make the story way more interesting, so I hope you like it! It's taken place 5 months after Awakened. **

Zoey's point of view

It's been 1 month since my life basically imploded around me. 1 month since Neferet became head of the vampire high council.1 month since Darkness made my life into a living hell. 1 month since I did what would be unimaginable a few weeks ago, and turned my back on Nyx. And 1 month since Stark sacrificed himself to save me.

I guess I should explain, what exactly happened in the past few weeks. Lets see...where do I begin! So much has happened, but I guess I'll start with Neferet becoming High Priestess of the vamp high council. It happened about 3 weeks after she killed my mom, but I hav no idea how or why the accepted her. My guess is that Neferet must have used her freaky dark powers to "persuade" them to give her the postion. Speaking of Darkness I should probably also tell what he did to ruin my life, even though just thinking about it makes the scars in my heart reopen. Causing not only immense sadness for the loss of Stark, to bleed from my internal gash, but also pure hatred. I hated Darkness with an intensity I had never felt before. Darkness is what caused my world to turn upside down. Using Neferet (although she would disagree and say that she's using it) Darkness killed my guardian. I still remember the scene fresh in my mind, as it replayed itself.

I was collapsed on the ground, desperately fighting for air, as the strands of darkness that seemed to follow Neferet everywhere, clasped its tentacles around my neck. I tried to call the elements to fight it off, but it not only seemed to be strangling me, it was also draining away my strength. I looked around wildly trying to find Stark, and when my eyes locked with his I begged him to get away with the others, who were doing there best to fight Kalona's raven mockers, but the battle had been going on too long and they were obviously growing tired. But of course he didn't listen to me, instead he gave me that cocky grin that I adored, and charged towards Neferet with the sword Seoras had given him. I tried to scream for him to stop, but the the words got stuck in my throat as Darkness tightened its hold on me. I watched as shock filled me, when Stark plunged the sword into Neferets back temporarily shocking her, causing the Darkness to disappear. While I was gasping for air, I saw Neferet's shock morph into fury.

"How dare you!" She said, and what I saw next is something that I will never forget. Daggers of darkness seemed to shoot from Neferet's hands straight at my guardian.

"Stark!" I managed to yell, my voice filled to the brim with pure raw pain. But it was too late, the daggers had already hit him, the largest one piercing his heart. He blinked a few times, as if trying to figure out what just happened, then he looked straight at me and mouthed something I couldn't understand and with a sickening thud his lifeless body hit the ground. My body instantly filled with rage, and with my voice augmented with the power that suddenly filled me, I said in a deadly calm voice "Get out." I actually saw fear cross Neferet's face, but she quickly covered it with a sneer that Aphrodite would be jealous of.

"And why should I?" But instead of answering her I used my fury to launch a ball made of all five of my elements to hurl Neferet a good 15 feet before she slammed into a nearby tree. I admit it would have been totally cool, if it weren't the extenuating circumstances. "Now, I'm going to say this again. Get. Out." I said seething. She gave me one last look and left reluctantly. I then ran over to Stark's lifeless body, and with my rage slowly seeping out of me, I was left with nothing but pain and sadness. It must have been hours that I sat there crying over his body, while my friends tried to comfort me. Now my guardian and my childhood boyfriend were both dead, so can you really blame me for shunning Nyx. How could she have let this happen again, as if I hadn't already dealt with enough crap. It's a miracle my life didn't shatter for good this time. I had always stood faithfully by her side, and how did she repay me, by filling my life with more and more heartache. Now don't get me wrong, that doesn't mean I've joined Darkness, I'm still in league with Light, just not the so called good goddess who let both of the loves of my life die.

**Sorry to all the Stark lovers out there and I know there are a lot :) hopefully this won't make you want to stop reading it, but don't worry I still have something in store for him! anyways tell me what you think so far, I know there are some awkward parts in it but thats b/c I'm still learning, hopefully I'll get better as the story progresses!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey's Point of View

Once again I found myself sitting on my bed bawling like I've been almost doing almost everyday for the past month. I couldn't believe that I wasn't out of tears yet. My friends have tried everything to help me, but none of it got through to me. All except for oddly enough, Aphrodite. I don't why but for some reason her words were able to pass through the bubble of sorrow that seemed to be constantly following me. Also she didn't get offended whenever I snapped at her, probably because she no right to, since she did the same to everyone else. Sure Stevie Rae was there for me too, but she didn't have as much of an impact like Aphrodite did. And as if on cue, Aphrodite came walking through my dorm doors.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I was still surprised to hear the kindness in her voice.

"F-fine, I'm fine." I answered choking on a sob.

"Really," She said, the sarcasm back in her voice, "is that why your snot crying again, which may I say is totally unattractive."

"Listen, I really don't feel like listening to your bitchy remarks now Aphrodite."

"Well I'll be," She said in a perfect southern belle accent, "did lil' miss goody two shoes just cuss"

"Shut up, you're such a dork sometimes." But I wasn't able to keep the smile out of my voice. Jeesh, what was the big deal about me not wanting to curse anyways.

"Whatever, Stevie rae told me to tell you dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh don't give me that shit again, you haven't eaten in 2 days, and I'm pretty sure that can't be healthy."

"I'm not hungry." I repeated a little louder. Trying a different approach she said in a gentler tone "Listen I know it's been hard for you, but-"

"How do you!" I practically yelled, cutting her off, "How the hell do you know how bad it's been for. Was the boyfriend you've known since you were kid, killed right in front of you. Has your guardian died because of you, trying to protect you. Has-" But before I could finish my rant I suddenly started sobbing again. I didn't notice when Aphrodite came to sit next to me, but I did notice when she carefully wiped the tears off my drenched face. For some reason her touch was oddly comforting, and I didn't want her to stop. I then looked at her, I mean really looked at her. She looked gorgeous. Her piercing ocean blue eyes that were gazing down at me with obvious worry. Her golden blonde hair flowed perfectly over her shoulders. And her lips looked seriously kissable right now. Wait no, that wasn't right I don't like Aphrodite, I mean what about Stark, and Heath? I loved them. But her touch slowly turned into a caress and I couldn't help but lean into it. She also leaned too, until our noses brushed. "This may sound weird, but I think I'm falling for you." Aphrodite whispered. "This may sound even weirder, but I think I've already fallen for you." Every part fiber in my brain was screaming that this wasn't right, that I shouldn't being doing this, but my heart was telling me different. And without really thinking I leaned in and kissed her. At first, I felt her tense under my lips but then she relaxed and the kiss deepened. It wasn't like my kisses with other guys though, it was sweeter, nicer... more feminine. I don't remember how, but it ended with me leaning over Aphrodite, while both of us were breathing hard. I was getting ready to cut Aphrodite's neck, when I realized what I was doing, and quickly pulled my finger back. But Aphrodite grabbed my hand and place it back on her neck, nodding her head telling me she wanted mt to do it. I hesitated before the lust became too much, and delicately scratched a line into her perfect skin, and began to drink. As the first drop of blood hit my tongue, it felt like there were a thousand mini explosions in my mouth. Aphrodite's blood was so much more different than Heath's and Loren's, it was a little sweet but also a little spicy, and a whole heck of a lot tastier. As time went on, I heard Aphrodite moan softly, and I felt an imprint between us form. I quickly pulled away from her, and our eyes met.

"Did we just...?" Aphrodite trailed off. I was going to confirm her question but someone had already beat me to it.

" Yes, you have just imprinted with Zoey, and broken my heart." Darius said in a devastated voice.

**So that's it for now, I'll probably update it in the next few days, maybe even tomorrow! Hope you liked it so far, tell me what you think =D There's going to be a lot more twist and turns so keep reading to see what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aphrodite point of view

I looked at Darius, as horror began to spread through my body, and saw the hurt and pain that was obvious on his face.

"No, wait Darius-" I managed to say in a strangled whisper, but I was talking to thin air, because he had already turned around and left. Shaking my head back and forth I started to silently cry.

"No, no, no this wasn't supposed to happen," I heard Zoey say in a strained voice "Aphrodite I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to be like this, he wasn't supposed to find out like this, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I said as I finally looked up at her. "It's not your fault... but I should probably go speak to him about us."

"Oh yeah, right... um so is there really and 'us'"

"I think so, unless my beauty is too much for you, and you think you can't handle it."

"No, I think I can take it." She said grinning "Tell me how it goes."

"Yeah, sure." I murmured as I made my way out the door, thinking about what I was going to say to him. Oh goddess, what kind of mess have I gotten myself into now.

"Darius please stop." I said just above a whisper, while tears were streaming down my face. But he ignored me, and continued packing. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-"

"You didn't mean to hurt me, did you really think that imprinting with someone else wouldn't break my heart. Well guess what Aphrodite, it did."

"I thought you said that I couldn't hurt you when you asked me to be my warrior."

"That was before I truly loved you, which makes this betrayal even worse, now I'm going to ask you nicely, please release me from my duties as your warrior."

"W-What no I can't Darius I-" But he cut me off and slammed me against the wall. "Darius what are you doing?" I asked while terror shot through me.

"I already asked nicely, so if you won't do it on your own free will, I guess I'm just going to have to make you." He whispered in a deadly calm voice, while shoving me into the wall again. I tried to answer but the words seemed to freeze in my throat. "Say it!" He said with another shove.

"I can't!" I sobbed. And with a frustrated roar, he hit me across the face. Pain erupted from just under my eye, and to keep myself from crying out. "SAY IT!" I looked at him and instead of seeing the caring warrior, who accepted me for who I was, I saw a moster ready to do whatever it took for me to relieve him of his duties. "Okay, okay, I hear by release you, Darius Wright, as my warrior." And with an exasperated but pleased sigh, he abruptly left the room, and my life forever. I stood there stunned before sliding on to the floor and crying my heart out.

**So what'd you think? I know Darius would never act like this in the book, but I wanted to spice it up a bit =) hope you like it anyways, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey's point of view

As I sat in my dorm, thinking about how Darius would react, I felt pain shoot through me from my imprint with Aphrodite. I shot up of the bed, and just as I was reaching for the doorknob, a sadness so intense it hurt washed over me, causing me to double over in agony. Wave after wave of my passed heartaches crashed into me, threatening to take me under with each one. My mom choosing John over me, finding out that Grandma was in a car crash, Jack dying, Stevie Rae dying, Heath, my mom, and now...Stark, all dead. I wanted to just curl up into a ball and cry, but I knew Aphrodite was in trouble, so using all of my strength, I heaved myself from the ground where I had apparently fallen, and ran to Aphrodite's room.

I rushed into her dorm without bothering to knock, and found her agains the wall with her head burrowed in her knees, sobbing. She looked up at me with tears still flowing freely down her face, and a fresh blue/purple bruise under her left eye.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" I said running to her.

"H-He left me!" she sobbed.

"What!" I looked around and noticed that his things were all gone, "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, he just started packing and left." She said crying even harder. I wiped the tears away off her face as she did to me earlier, but paused at the bruise.

"Did he do this to you?" I whispered seriously. She didn't say anything, but she nodded her head slightly. An unexpected anger ripped through my body, and at that moment all I wanted was to gain revenge on Darius for what he did. But now all I could do was be here for her.

"It's okay, it's gonna be alright."

"How? My warrior, who's supposed to always be there for just attacked me, and made me release him." No way, I thought. Darius would never do that, he was one of the sweetest guy I know. But then again I thought the same thing about Erik before he went psycho on me too.

"I know it's going to be alright because you still have me, and I'll never hurt you." She looked up at me again with tears shining in her eyes.

"You promise."

"I promise." I knew that her knowing that I'll always be there for her, didn't magically fix her problems. So I let her cry into my shoulder as I comforted her. At about 1 in the morning-uh I mean afternoon, she slowly drifted to sleep. I carried her to the bed, and was surprised to find how light she was. I debated on whether to sleep in her room tonight or mine. But I decided that she'd probably need me tomorrow, plus I was dead tired, and I think I'd pass out in the middle of the hall if I tried. So I tentatively snuggled next to Aphrodite, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I'll update it again later today, or maybe tomorrow, since I've already wrote some of the next chapter, and something big is gonna happen in it! Don't forget to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey's point of view

When I woke up I was momentarily surprised to find myself in Aphrodite's room, and then remembering what had happened yesterday with Darius, I let out a soft groan. Nevertheless Aphrodite still seemed to be able to hear it, judging by how she did a cute little yawn, and opened her eyes. She looked shocked to see me, but then slowly relaxed.

"Are you alright." I whispered

She let out a shaky breath and said "I think so." An awkward silence fell between us, before Aphrodite said "Um, thanks for staying." Again I was amazed to hear the tenderness in her voice.

"Oh yeah, sure, no problem. Besides I'd probably drop dead from exhaustion, and then who's gonna kick that turd monkey Neferet's butt." She giggled adorably, which also me grin.

_ Man I love that smile._ I heard Aphrodite say, but her lips didn't move.

"Did you say something?" I asked tentatively.

"No." _Oh great she's losing it._

"I am not!" I said defensively.

"Not what?" _Yup she's definitely lost._

"You just said that I had lost it."

She gave me a confused look and said slowly. "Um, no I didn't say it ,but I... wait let me try something." I was going to ask what when I heard Aphrodite's voice in my head again. _Zoey can you hear me? _

_ "_Woah, how'd you do that?"

"I don't I just sort of thought it, you try." Concentrating on Aphrodite I thought _Testing, testing 1 2 3 testing_. "So did it work?"

She gave me a smirk. "Yeah, and can you get any more of a dorkier?"

"Whatever." I said chuckling, but was cut off when the twins walked.

"Hey hag, you ready for-" They said in perfect harmony, before seeing and me in the huge bed.

"What the hell," Erin said breaking the silence.

"Is going on in here." Shaunee finished

_Oh great the dorkamese twins are her. _Aphrodite thought to me.

I ignored her and said "It's not what you think." I said quickly, thinking how cliché it sounded. "We weren't sleeping together -I mean we were sleeping together but not having sex or anything. But we are sorta kind of a couple now." _Aren't we? _I tolde her mentally. _Yeah I guess _she replied dramatically but I could hear the happiness in her thought.

"What!"

"How can you be with that hag from hell!"

"Listen there's no reason for reason for you guys to be bitter just because you're are still single." Aphrodite said with a sneer. The twins sucked in breath ready to launch into their tirade, before I cut them off and said "Listen, Aphrodite and I are together and that's that, there's no use in complaining." I said to the twins, and turning my attention to Aphrodite I continued "And that doesn't mean you can just say whatever you want to my friends." Now can we please just go down to breakfast?" The twins were still glaring at Aphrodite but they muttered their okays anyway.

"Morning y'all." Stevie Rae greeted us as we sat down with our bowls of cereal. "Where's Darius?" She noted when she saw no one else coming behind us. I looked at Aphrodite and was surprised to see that her face remained impassive.

"Um, he sort of left."

"What! Did he finally get tired of Aphrodite's bitchiness?" I glanced at Aphrodite, and again her face was devoid of any emotions, but through our imprint I could feel the anguish each word caused her. I sent Stevie Rae a fierce warning look, angry at the pain she caused Aphrodite, and said "No, but I'll tell you about it later." Stevie Rae immediately shut up, and I could see the hurt in her eyes. Automatically I felt bad and tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject. "Uh, so how are things going with you and Rephaim?" I asked a little awkwardly still not used to the idea, that my best friend was going out with Kalona's favorite son. Instantly Stevie Rae perked up and launched into this rant about how great he was and how he had never heard of Kenny Chesney.

_Great now we'll never get her to shut up _I heard Aphrodite's voice in my mind say.

_Didn't I just say that you have to be nice to my friends_ I thought back, but I had to stifle a grin

The rest of the day went on pretty normally, and I told Stevie Rae and the rest of the gang about Darius and Aphrodite and me at lunch.

"Are you sure about this Z?" Erin asked seriously. "Because from what you told us Darius shook up Aphrodite pretty badly."

" Yeah, what if this is just a spite of a moment kind of thing, we don't want to see you get hurt again." I knew they were talking about how my soul shattered after Heath died, and how I was pretty much a zombie after Stark. But I stood by my decision.

"Yeah, I'm sure, besides I think I've had these feeling for a while, but they were overshadowed when I was with Stark."

"Well if your sure about it than I guess you guys are officially a couple!" Stevie Rae said, and I gave her a grateful smile for her acceptance.

"But don't expect us to be nice to her."

"Because we still think she's a hag from hell." The twins

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said I guess somethings will never change I thought to myself the rest of my classes and dinner came and went I decided to check on Aphrodite to see how she was holding up, before I went to sleep. I knocked on the door and heard a very annoyed voice reply back. "Who is it?" I smiled happy to hear she was back to normal, even if normal for her included her bitchiness.

"That's not a very nice way to greet your girlfriend." I said in a fake hurt voice.

" Oh I didn't know it was you." Aphrodite muttered and I was shocked to see that she was actually blushing.

"So how you feeling?" I asked

She sighed heavily before saying "I'm fine."

"Aphrodite, I hope you know I really am sorry."

"And I hope _you _know that it really isn't your fault."

"But if it weren't for me-" Although I was cut off when she leaned in and kissed me passionately. As the kiss deepened, I understood the message she was trying to convey through it. _It's. Not. Your. Fault. And besides I don't need Darius anymore when I have you. _She told me mentally. _Well, if you say so. _I thought back jokingly, as our lips moved together in perfect harmony. The kiss was utter bliss, and for a second I forgot, about everything. Neferet, Kalona, the world ending if I don't do anything about it, and even Stark for a little bit. But no sooner, did I not think about him, he entered my mind again- wait does that even make since, whatever you know what I mean! I instantly felt ashamed about forgetting about Stark, and I abruptly pulled away from Aphrodite.

_What's wrong she _thought unable to speak from being so out of breath.

_Oh, uh nothing I'm just really tired._ She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me, but before she could say more I quickly asked _Do you mind if I sleep here again, I don't think I'll be able to make it to my room. _

_ If you must_ she replied, trying to hide her smile.

"Thanks" I muttered, still thinking about Stark.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aphrodite asked more seriously.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little stressed." Which wasn't a complete lie, I mean I still had no idea what I was supposed about Neferet, plus I had to deal with the fact that I might die any moment from not surviving the change, _and_ I was supposed to become high priestess, and I have no idea how I'm supposed to do that, AND- but my mind babble was interrupted when Aphrodite gently touched my shoulder and said "Zoey, it's gonna be alright, okay? I believe in you." I smiled at her before she paused and said "Wow, that just sounded like a line from a really bad movie."

"Good night Aphrodite." I said laughing

"Night, dork." she said grinning. And that night I had the dream that changed my life.

**First I jut wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't put the big surprise in this chapter, so I put 2 chapters to make up for it and I promise it's in that one :) Anyways I know I made Zoey and Aphrodite a couple really quickly considering Darius just left the night before, but I wanted to get to the exciting parts faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around to find myself in one of the most peaceful places I knew; Nyx's grove.

"Merry meet my child." I heard Nyx say. I turned around excitedly to greet her, when I realized she wasn't talking to me.

"Stark." I said in a strangled whisper. But he didn't seem to hear me

"Merry meet Nyx." Stark answered.

"So, why have you summoned me here, my son."

"Well first I'd like to say that I really appreciate that you have gifted me with the ability to walk among the living again." He paused looking uncomfortable, which quickly changed into a look of determination as he continued. "But I ask that you allow me to be seen, heard and felt as well."

What! Stark had been 'walking with the living', meaning he had been there all along with me after he died. Disbelief flooded through me, and then shame quickly superseded it, as I realized that must mean he also knew what was happening between me and Aphrodite. I shook myself mentally and returned my attention to the conversation.

Nyx, seemed to be considering Stark's request before saying "I have already stretched the rules for you, but I believe that you can help Zoey with her quest to make sure lightness and darkness are balanced, by defeating Neferet. So I will allow you to return to the living world."

Stark seemed to be radiating with joy when he said "Thank you Nyx, I'll make sure you won't regret your decision.

"But on one condition."

"Of course, do I have to undergo some sort of painful test to show my strength, I'll do anything."

"No it is nothing like that my young warrior," Nyx said chuckling "I will allow you to be return, but you can only be seen by certain people, and you cannot make physical contact with objects or people unless it is for protection."

Stark's face fell for a second, but a grin immediately took its place "Well as long as I get to see and talk to Zoey again, that's fine with me." He said

My heart squeezed at his evident show that the he still loved me. _Man why am I such a terrible person, _I thought to myself. Now no matter what I do, I'm going to hurt someone. If I be with Aphrodite I'll hurt Stark, and if I be with Stark I'll hurt Aphrodite. Jeesh, my life really sucked. I focused back at the conversation, when I heard Nyx laughing.

"Well I'm glad to here that, then James Stark I now give you the ability to not only return to the living world, but also be seen and heard, by a select group of people."

Stark was grinning like an idiot when he said "Thank you Nyx, I promise not let you down."

"I'm sure you won't my child, now I believe someone is waiting for you back in your old world." Nyx said with a warm motherly smile on her face. And then suddenly I could hear all of Stark's thought too. (Like I needed any more voices in my head, but I guess if it had to be someone I'm glad it's Aphrodite and Stark.) _I'm coming for you Zo, and this time I won't leave you alone._

**I know it was a short chapter but I wanted to be able sure that I had enough time to upload it today. Anyways, I need your guys advice on what I should do with the whole romance thing. Should Zoey stick with Aphrodite or go back to Stark. Because I don't want to choose one and find out that everyone hates that pairing. I was thinking she should stay with Aphrodite b/c it'd be something different than most stories, and she can't really touch Stark (unless it's for protection) , but I could could take out that rule if I find out more people would rather her be with Stark, so tell me what you think :) Oh yeah, and I took out the whole Zoey resenting Nyx, because if she still did then Stark couldn't come into the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Zoey point of view_

I woke with a start, and found myself covered in cold sweat, and feeling a little light headed. Aphrodite instantly awakened at my discomfort.

"You okay?" She asked sounding tired and worried.

"I had this really weird-" But before finishing my sentence, I screamed as I saw Stark staring at me with awe, across the room.

"Whats wrong?" She said, instantly sitting up and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. But I was too astonished to say anything, and I just kept on staring at Stark wondering if I had finally lost it. Aphrodite followed my gaze, and Stark briefly met her eyes before locking back on mine again.

"Holy shit." She whispered in disbelief.

"Zoey c-can you see me?" Stark hesitantly breaking the silence. I nodded still unable to speak.

With that Stark visibly relaxed. Then he turned his attention to Aphrodite. "Can you?"

But instead of answering she said "What the fuck are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"Glad to see you haven't changed Aphrodite." Stark said sarcastically dismissing her questions.

"Excuse me, I asked you a question Arrow Boy."

"Nyx sent him." I answered finding my voice.

She looked at me in shock and asked "How do you know that?"

"I had a dream about it." I said. Then turning my attention back to Stark I asked "How long are you supposed to stay."

I saw hurt flash quickly across his face before he said "I'm not sure, but my guess is as soon as we defeat Neferet and Kalona."

"Wait hold on a second, you came here to help Zoey kick the reject angel and ex-high priestess asses?" Aphrodite said.

"That is what I am told." Stark answered a little impatiently. "Listen can I talk to Zoey alone.

"And why should-" Aphrodite started but I cut her off mentally telling her that it was okay. She gave me a disapproving look, before reluctantly leaving the room.

And as soon as she left, out of nowhere I started bawling. Stark quickly ran over me and tried to comfort me, but his hand passed right through my body, which made me cry even harder.

Stark muttered a curse before saying "Don't worry I'm still here Z, and I promise never to leave you again." Obviously picking up the fact that I was crying because out of how much I missed, and how I couldn't believe he was here. "I am so sorry I should have never done such a stupid thing. I was just being reckless."

"It'... not...your fault" I said in between sobs. And trying to pull my self together I said more clearly, "You were just trying to protect me, I should have been strong enough to not have gotten in that situation in the first place."

I was surprised to hear that Stark actually laughed. I looked up at him and asked in a hurt voice "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just really missed talking to you. You haven't changed at all Zo, this is just like the incident with Heath. But as rare as it is," he said teasingly "I am actually right with these instances and I take full blame for both." He continued more seriously.

I giggled before saying, "You haven't changed either Stark, your still just as stubborn as ever. And I guess we're just going to have to agree to disagree this time, because it is definitely my fault."

Stark looked at me sadly, jeesh did dying twice make him have serious mood swings, I mean one moment he's laughing, and next he's looking at me as if _I'm _the one who died. He then took a deep breath (which is never a good sign) and said "Nyx told me something else after your dream finished."

_Ah hell. _I thought "What did she say?"

"Neferet is planning something big..." he trailed off.

"Annddd?" I said prompting him to continue

"Her and Kalona have finally decided to start the war against humans, but she also wants war on the Tulsa House of Night."

"What?" I practically screamed. "Why?" But I already knew the answer. It was because I was there, she would do anything to inflict as much pain on me as possible. Even if meant attacking a place she once called home herself.

_Don't worry Zo, that's why I'm here, I'll never let her hurt you again._

I accidentally let out a squeak before saying "Jeesh Stark you scared the bullpoopie out of me, I forgot you're in my mind too."

"Man, I love you Zoey."He said referring to my word choice. I stiffened and looked at him pleading him to understand.

"You know I'm with Aphrodite and I think I love her."

Hurt crossed his face again "Do you love me?" Stark asked quietly

"Yes." I answered immediately. "But I can't be with you Stark." Each word breaking my heart. And I quickly elaborated as his face seemed to deepen with pain. " I mean you can't even touch me, and your going to have to go back to the otherworld as soon as we defeat Neferet and Kalona. But I really do love you Stark." I was surprised to see that Stark actually relaxed.

" And I really love you too. And don't worry I understand that we can't be together here, but I'll be waiting for you in the otherworld."

"Did I ever mention that you are the best guardian ever." I said smiling.

"You could stand to mention it more." He replied showing that cocky grin I adored.

"Yep you definitely haven't changed at all." I said laughing.

"Well I hate to ruin this lovey dovey moment but what are we going to do about Neferet." Aphrodite said walking in.

"Were listening in to my thoughts?" I said feeling violated.

"Uh, no you were practically shouting them in my mind, you've got to work on keeping your thoughts to yourself."

"I hate to admit, but Aphrodite's right, that's how I knew you already knew the answer about why Nefert's attacking Tulsa, and why I answered back in your mind."

"Oh sor-ry, I'll work on it." I said teasingly, emphasizing the sorry.

"Good. So what are we going to about the whole Neferet destroying humans and Tulsa House of Night ordeal." Aphrodite asked.

I sighed, not wanting to return to reality. "Well we should probably tell Lenobia and hopefully she will have an idea."

"What about me?" Stark asked

"What about you Arrow Boy?" Aphrodite sneered

He glared at her before saying "Should we tell anyone else about me?"

I contemplated the idea and said "Yeah, but I think we should only tell the gang, Dragon and Lenobia."

"Okay sounds good to me, but you guys should probably get back to bed it's still 2p.m so you can get the rest of this mess sorted out tomorrow."

"How do you know what time it is?" I asked curiously.

"Our goddess gifted me with a lot of new abilities, but I'll tell you about it tomorrow. But now you need to sleep." He said gently

"I'm not complaining." Aphrodite yawned already snuggling in the expensive blankets. I laughed and laid down next to her, realizing how tired I was.

"Good night Zo."

"Night Stark." I muttered before following into a peaceful sleep.

**Well that's it for now, and don't forget to comment plzzzz!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Stark's point of view_

I stared lovingly at Zoey when she fell asleep, wondering if she knew how much she was hurting me. I mean I know she didn't mean to and it wasn't her fault; it was mine. I wished with all my might that I could be the one snuggling in bed with her, that I could comfort, that I could feel her sweet soft lips upon ind, that I did not die and leave her.

If I hadn't died Zoey I wouldn't have put been in so much pain. I mean what was I thinking trying to defeat Neferet, even though I knew it would hirt Zo in the process. Back then all I thought is that I would throw away my life in a heart beat if it meant saving her. But I was too hard-headed and naïve to realize that my death would utterly destroy her. You'd think that after her soul shattering when Heath died I'd be a little more careful. But of course I had to ruin this too. Man I had to be the worst warrior/guardian in history.

And then there was Aphrodite. How could I not have picked up on the feelings Z had for her, or did she just start feeling this way. And then an even worst thought entered mt mind. What if she had always felt this way, but I had confused her feelings and thought they aimed at me. No, Z had, and still does love me, I knew that. Maybe she loved both of us, like she loved Heath and me, (and maybe even Aphrodite too then.) I would have to talk to Aphrodite about it. Because if she decided to hurt Zoey even more than I already had, I would rip her to tiny bitchy shreds. But while they were awake I could feel the mutual undeniable love they felt for each other. So hopefully it would not have to come to that.

I was surprised to find that Aphrodite felt the same way about Z that she felt for her. Not that Zoey wasn't pretty much the most lovable person on Earth; but I knew what happened between her and Darius when I was visting Earth to see Zo. How could she have gotten over him so quickly? Did she also love Zoey before but hid her feelings. And even more importantly how could Darius have done that to her? I mean, I know Aphrodite isn't exactly the nicest person, and had her - oh who was I kidding, she was a total bitch. But Darius had always seemed to show unconditional love for her. I briefly wondered if Zoey was just her rebound, but I remembered back on how she had looked at Z that night. Although I really didn't want to think about how my ace was in love with someone else.

But something that I could not avoid is the confrontation with my friends tomorrow. Would they be mad at me. I mean they had seen it first hand what had happened to Zoey after I died (again). I wonder if they would even be able to see or hear me, maybe then they wouldn't be able to chomp my ghostly head. I would also have to tell Zoey and the rest of the gang about my new gifts that Nyx had given me. But I was actually excited for that, because as soon as Zoey heard how much stronger and reliable my new gifts had given me, she might forgive me and trust me to protect her again. And I will protect her with everything I have this time, I will not fail her. _Again_ I added.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but at least I put up a new one :) I promise to make my next chapter longer. I know it's a bit badly written and awkward in some places, but I wasn't really sure how to word hit. I hope you like it anyways. And please, please PLEASE review. Hahaha c= and also tell me what you think of the smiley, I told my friends that it was going to catch on one day, and they didn't believe me, so I'm trying to spread the word, and let other people know about it so they can use it too c :  
**


	9. Chapter 9

As I opened up and found myself in Aphrodite's bed last ni- I mean mornings memories came flooding back to me. And along with those memories came a hell of a lot of emotions. Confusion, sadness, frustration, and love. I mean I obviously loved Stark, and still do, but he died. So there is no way we can be together in this world, plus I think that I may like Aphrodite. Because I know that I definitely like her. A lot. But Stark's only here to help me defeat Neferet and Kalona so his coming just meant more trouble, which is where the frustation came from. Why did I have to be the one to have to deal with all this crap. I mean why not some good-hearted lonely hobo in Wisconsin who had nothing better to do than save the world. Man maybe Aphrodite's right, I really was losing it. Lonely hobo? Where do I come up with these things. Ah well there was no use in complaining, as Stevie Rae would say let's get this show on the road. **(I know she never said that in the book but it just sounds like something she'd say c=) **I gently woke up Aphrodite.

"Someone better be dying if your waking me up this early."

"Um... it's 10p.m" I replied looking at my alarm clock. "And besides we need to tell the rest of the gang about Stark, who is _technically_ dead. So does that count as dying?"

She rolled her eyes and said "No." Then rolled back on her side and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Come on, wakey wakey eggs and bakey." I said teasingly shaking her, enjoying the rare care free time I was able to have.

"Ugh, fine." She said dragging herself out of the comfy bed. "So where is Arrow Boy?"

"Umm..." I said looking around.

"BOO!" Stark said appearing no more than 3 inches in front of me.

"Jeesh Stark, you scared the poopie out of me, you know we actually have some serious business to take care of, so can you please not act so immature." I tried to sound angry, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, okay I am now officially serious Stark again." He said recovering from his fit of laughter, and putting on what was apparently his serious face.

"Good, so you guys ready?" I asked looking around at them.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stark said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, lets just get this over with." Aphrodite replied.

"'Kay then let's head out" I said jokily pointing to the door.

We found the rest of the gang in the commons room, where luckily there no one else was.

"Hey guys, uh we have something to tell you." I announced not entirely sure how to start the conversation. But instead of the curios glance I was expecting to get back, everyone looked back at me with pure astonishment and even a little horror. Well they weren't exactly looking at me, they were looking past me. I was about to ask what they were staring at when Stevie Rae said in a strangled voice "Stark?"

"Y-you guys can see me?" He answered hesitantly.

"Well of course,"

"Your standing right there in the flesh." The twins said.

"But-but you died." Damien said just above a whisper "we saw your body."

"Well thats what we wanted to talk to you about," I said getting over the fact that they could actually see him, "Nyx has gifted Stark the ability to communicate and walk among the living."

"Why?" Stevie Rae said, and then hastily added "I mean not that I'm not happy that he's here, but why him and not any if the other people who died."

"Well Nyx said that I could help Zoey defeat Kalona and Neferet."

A stunned silence followed Stark's response before Damien said "So do you have a plan?"

"Um...well honestly I was hoping you would have came up with one." I said a little embarrassed. "Stark?" I asked hoping that he might have come up with something in the otherworld.

He paused for moment, thinking, before saying, "I don't have a plan, but I can tell you some of the other gifts Nyx has given me to help you, so maybe that can make figuring out one a little easier.

"Oh, okay!" I said happy for at least some input. "What are they?"

"Well you already know that I can automatically tell what time it is, although I'm really sure how that can be helpful." He said a little confused, and then continued, "You also know that I can communicate with you through your mind. And I think because you are imprinted with Aphrodite I can do the same with her."

I heard the pain he was trying to disguise while he mentioned my imprint, but I decided to deal with it later, not in the mood to deal with romance troubles. "Okay so what else can you do now?" I prompted him to go on.

"Well since I am pretty much a ghost, I can walk through walls, and all of my senses are very acute. So I can hear, see and my reflexes are a whole lot better. So I will never let you down again in a fight."

"You never have. Are you forgetting that you saved my life. How is that letting me down."

He just looked at me sadly, but also lovingly, and apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed as I felt jealousy and anger rage through Aphrodite.

"So is that all you got?" She snapped at him pulling him out of his daze.

"Oh, um I am also able to give blood to anyone no matter if they can see me or not, and my blood is better at healing than a regular vampire or human. I'm sure how that works with me being a spirit and all but..." He trailed off.

"Well my mama says there's no use in fixing something that aint broke, so there's no need in worrying about it." Stevie Rae chimed in. "The good thing is that you back."

I smiled at my BFF for her never ending optimism.

"Oh I can also can heal people, if they can't drink blood, like if there human. But its not full proof, and I've never done it before, so I'm not sure how effective it is." Stark remembered.

"Well thats really helpful" I said happy that his gifts would really come in handy one day, and they applied to Aphrodite, so that was a definite plus. "So what were you guys talking about down here anyways." I asked out of curiosity remembering how Damien wasn't looking too well when we came in.

Damien's face instantly dropped, but the twins and Stevie Rae's brightened.

"Parent Visitations are tonight." Damien said miserably.

Parent Visitations? I couldn't believe that something so normal was still going on amongst all this chaos. And I couldn't help but laugh at how Damien still stressed over something insignificant after all we've been through. It felt good to live in a normalcy again, even if it was only for a little while.

When I had recovered from my laughing fit, I found my friends looking at me with looks that obviously said _oh great, she's gone crazy. _

"Uh did you forget to take your pill today." Aphrodite said teasingly.

"No it's just really weird to worry about something like this after- well, you know everything." I laughed again, realizing that this was the happiest I've been since Stark died.

Actually a lonely hobo in Wisconsin really didn't sound to bad right about now.

**Okay so I made this chapter more care free because I wanted to show that they could still at like teens, because sometimes it seemed like they were just adults who weren't entirely sure to do. Hope thats alright, and don't forget to review please! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

_Zoey_

"You ready?" Aphrodite asked from behind on my bed.

" Yep!" I answered excited for Parent Visitations. Even though my mom had died, and I was almost certain that my step-loser wasn't going to be there, Grandma was. It felt like I never saw her anymore. I mean, I've talked to her on the phone tons, but the last time I saw her was like forever ago.

As Aphrodite and I were walking to the rec hall, I was practically jumping up and down with anticipation, when I felt a worry and fear that wasn't my own. I looked over at my girlfriend and noticed looked a little pale and her brow was furrowed in apprehension.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"I guess, it's just my parents. I haven't told them that I'm not well...you know." She trailed off.

Aw crap, I was too self-absorbed about my happiness that I forgot about how Aphrodite's parents would probably freak when they found out how she wasn't a vamp anymore. Jeesh, I really needed to work on my girlfriend skills.

"Well maybe they'll be happy that your a human again, then you can do whatever they wanted you to do before you were marked." I offered hoping to cheer her up.

She snorted "I doubt it. They will probably see as it another failure. Besides I don't want to do the bullshit that they planned for me."

"Well do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, if they found out I had a girlfriend they'd kill me."

"I'm sorry." I said wishing there was something I could do.

_Listen I'll be fine, if you've forgotten I've dealt with these kind of things my entire life. So today won't be any different than anytime._

I still wasn't convinced but we had already arrived at the rec hall when Stevie Rae called me over to where she and her mom were situated.

"Oh hello Zoey! It's so good to see you again!" Stevie's Rae mom greeted me.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Johnson." I replied warmly.

"I am so sorry to hear about your warrior."

"Thank you." I said not bothering to tell her that he wasn't dead- well he was dead but came back. I was going to ask how she was doing when I hears a familiar voice behind me.

"Zoeybird!" I looked around to find Grandma heading toward me.

"Grandma!" I said running towards her. "I've missed you so much."

"As have I, my _u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa_." She said hugging me.

"It's so nice to see you again Ms. Redbird." Mrs. Johnson said sweetly. I was momentarily confused on how Stevie Rae's mom new Grandma when I remembered they had met at the first parent open house. Man it had felt like a life time ago that that had happened.

"Ah Mrs. Johnson." My grandma said recognizing her. "It's nice to see you too."

The rest of the night went great. For a moment everything seemed like it should be. We were all laughing and having a good time. Not worrying about psycho she-witches and fallen angels. The only thing that made it less than perfect was the absence of Aphrodite. I wondered how she was doing with her parents. And no sooner did I start thinking abou her did I feel pain cross through my face, and I involuntarily cringed.

_ What's wrong_? Stark asked mentally, concern evident in his voice.

_It's Aphrodite. _I really didn't want to leave Grandma, but I had to go check on her.

"I'm really sorry you guys, but I have to go. Somethings come up." Stevie Rae and my grandma gave me worried looks, so I smiled reassuring them.

I gave Grandma a, promising that I would see her again no matter what it took, before saying, "It was nice seeing you Mrs. Johnson."

"I'm glad I got to see you again too Zoey, hopefully we'll get to meet up again."

"I hope so." I said before giving one last smile and turning around to head for the courtyard. I'm not sure why I went there, but something just told me that that was where she was.

I felt another wave of pain pass through my face, though not as bad as the first, and I quickened my step.

"Do not talk back to me young lady." A voice I recognized as Aphrodite's mom who was glaring at her daughter, while she stared menacingly back at her rubbing her cheek.

"I don't understand what we did wrong!" Her dad exclaimed, who was pacing up and down "It's just one disappointment after another with you."

"What you did wrong?" Aphrodite's said incredulously "How about never supporting me in anything I like, criticizing everything I do, never being able to speak to me without shouting, always-"

But her rant was cut off when her father hit her so hard across the face, I flinched. I could tell by the look of disbelief on her face that her father had never hit her before, and that it had always been her mom, like I had witnessed in the previous parent visitation. Anger surged through me, as I raced towards the courtyard to protect her, common sense obviously evading me.

"Don't you ever do that again." I said threateningly.

Aphrodite's face of shock was mirrored by her parents.

"Who are you?" Aphrodite's mom said, finding her voice again. Saying 'you' as if repulsed by my presence. I don't know what got into me, but with anger still coursing through me, I was feeling reckless.

"I'm your _daughters _girlfriend, and I don't appreciate you-"

"G-girlfriend." her mother sputtered. I felt a numb horror come from Aphrodite when I realized what I had done.

"No, no I mean I mean I'm her friend who's a-"

"So now your a lesbian!" Her mom's voice dripping in disgust.

"N-no let me explain. I-" Aphrodite stammered.

"Do you know what this could mean for your father's job!" But she didn't let Aphrodite answer when she quickly continued "You have made a lot of stupid choices in your life, and we have tried to deal with it. But this is by far the worst.

"It's not my fault I didn't choose this." Aphrodite pleaded.

But her mom didn't seem to hear. "Why were we cursed to have such such a bitch as a daughter."

"I told you not to call me that. " Aphrodite, who had started crying, whispered.

"Do not talk back to your mother!"her father roared raising his hand, which I hadn't realized I let go of, getting ready to slap her."

With my vampire reflexes, I quickly grabbed his wrist and whispered, although I was sure he could hear me. "I said don't do that again. Now I think it's time for you to leave."

Fear flashed through his eyes before he said "Lets go Marianne."

She got ready to yell her anger, before he repeated "I said lets go." They both reluctantly walked away, and left Aphrodite sitting on the stone bench silently crying.

I quickly rushed over to her, and let her cry into my shoulder. I thought about the previous fight and couldn't stop myself from asking "Aphrodite, are you ashamed to let others know your dating me." I knew it was probably the worst time to ask but, I couldn't stop thinking about how she told her parents she wasn't gay, and how she said didn't choose this. And an unexpected irritation washed over me.

"No, it's just that..." She trailed off.

"Just that what? I thought you said you liked me."

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell them!" She said getting defensive.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to protect you." I retorted pulling away from her. "But you know what, forget it, I guess next time I'll know not to help you when you need it." I practically yelled stalking off. I felt a regret that was not mine, pass through me and I instantly closed our mental connection not wanting to have to deal with her. Jeesh sometimes she was just impossible. Before I knew it I was already at my dorm.

"Are you alright?" Stark asked me, when I got settled on my bed.

"I don't know," I said frustrated "Do you think she really is ashamed of me?" I knew I didn't have to explain what happened since he was my ghost warrior, so he could go where ever I was, meaning he saw our little argument.

He considered it before saying "Truthfully I think she was just scared and didn't want her parents to hate her even more. Even though she doesn't show it, I could feel how everything they said hurt her."

"Wow, when did you grow up?" I said impressed at his wisdom.

"Dying twice really changes a person." He smirked.

"Oh I see." I said laughing, and then becoming serious again "But yeah, your probably right, I'll apologize to her tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm beat." I said yawning loudly.

"I'm sure you are, it's way past your bedtime." he said teasingly.

I would have given a sarcastic remark, but I swear that I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

_Zoey, wake up! _I heard Stark's voice echo through my mind.

"Huh?" I grumbled.

"Your late, classes start in twenty minutes."

"What! Ah hell!" I said springing out of bed. I got ready in record time, grabbed a muffin on my way out and ran to class.

_Thanks for waking me up. _I thought sarcastically to Stark, when I walked into class.

_I did. _He smiled and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_Did it not occur to you that I might need more than twenty minutes to get ready._

He chuckled before adding. _At least it's Friday, so you get to sleep in tomorrow. _

The rest of the day went by pretty normally, except for one thing. I hadn't seen Aphrodite anywhere. I wondered if she was avoiding me, so I tried to open our connection back up, but it was like there was a wall blocking my thoughts to her.

_Hey Stark, can you communicate with Aphrodite? _

_ No. Why, is something wrong?_He thought furrowing his eyebrows.

_ Oh no it's nothing I just couldn't either, so I was wondering if she was blocking both of us. _But as I thought, I felt an uneasiness settle in my stomach.

_Don't worry she's probably just still mad about yesterday_. He thought back reassuringly.

_Yeah your probably right._

_Aren't I always? _He said mentally, shooting me his cocky grin. Again I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile._  
_

As I sat down at my lunch table I realized that Aphrodite still wasn't there.

"Hey Z!" Stevie Rae twanged and then frowned when she saw no one else behind me (besides Stark that is) "Where's Aphrodite?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." I replied. "Have you guys seen her at all today, like at breakfast."

"The hag wasn't at breakfast." Erin said

"We thought she was with you." Shaunee finished.

"I haven't seen her today either." Stevie Rae chimed in.

"Me neither." Damien said, his forehead scrunched up, clearly thinking.

The uneasiness in my stomach strengthened with each of my friends responses I began to feel really worried. "Well can you guys tell me if you see her?"

"Sure." They said collectively.

The rest of lunch went by pretty normally, and I tried to partake in our conversations, but I was still distracted. The same thing happened with classes. As always they were enthralling (Damien word!) but I wasn't as attentive as I typically was. As dinner came, I noticed that Aphrodite wasn't at the table again, and my stomach instantly fell.

"Any news?" I asked my friends anxiously.

"No she wasn't in any of the classes." Shaunee said.

"Do you think she's just skipping?" Erin questioned.

"No, I think it's more than that." I answered feeling very anxious. "Listen guys, I have a really bad feeling about this, so I'm going to look for her after this. Do any of you guys want to come?" I asked thinking that we could probably find her with more people.

"Of course we will Z." Stevie Rae said gently.

"Yeah we may not like the hag,"

"But if you say somethings wrong I guess we can help." The twins said.

"I'm on board!" Damien chimed in.

"And you know I'm always with you." Stark said.

It was time like these that I really appreciated my friends.

"You guys are the best." I said smiling at them.

"We are aren't we," Erin said jokingly.

"I would definitely say so twin." Shaunee finished. I laughed and tried to enjoy the rest of dinner, despite the gnawing feeling in my stomach. So I quickly finished my food, while deciding where to look for her.

"Okay, well I think we should split up into groups of 2. The twins in one group, Stevie Rae and Damien in the second group, and I'll be with Stark.

"'Kay sounds good to me!" Stevie Rae twanged "So where should we look?"

"The twins can take the school, you and Damien can search the underground tunnels, and Stark and I will look in parts of Tulsa."

"When should we meet back up?" Damien asked.

"How about we all meet in my room at 5, so that should give us enough time before sunrise."

"Alright, 5, your room. Got it." Stevie Rae said "You ready Damien?"

"Absolutely." He said getting up, and leaving with Stevie Rae, the twins exiting through the other door.

"How about you?" I said looking at Stark.

"You know it." He answered smiling.

Our search mission was pretty uneventful. It was 4:45 and Stark and I were heading back to campus.

When we got to my room everyone was already sitting around my bed talking in hushed voices.

"No luck?" I said noticing that Aphrodite was no where in the room.

They all shook there head solemnly, and an apprehensive silence followed.

"Do you think she's okay?" Erin asked worriedly breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's probably went downtown to go on a shopping spree." But I could hear the uncertainty evident in Stevie Rae's voice.

I couldn't take the depressed silence that followed again, so I said wearily "Thanks guys for everything, I'll look for her again tomorrow night, so if you can't find me thats where I'll be."

"Anytime Zo." Damien said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder before leaving.

"I'm sure she'll show up Z."

"Yeah we'll find her." The twins said following Damien out the door.

"Do you want me to stay?" Stevie Rae asked looking at me worriedly "I don't have to go to the depot."

I smiled at her, although I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "No it's okay, I know you feel better underground."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but thanks."

"Okay see you tomorrow." She said smiling at me sadly before leaving.

"Don't worry it's going to be alright." Stark said for the hundredth time.

I was too tired to ask him how, so instead I just curled up and laid there for I don't know how long blaming myself for this mess. If I hadn't yelled at her last night nothing would have happened to her. Why every time I do something wrong it results in life-or-death consequences? Getting sick of wallowing in my self pity, I finally fell asleep.

When I awoke I immediately tried to communicate with Aphrodite, and was crestfallen to find out that our connection was still closed. I groaned, and pulled myself out of bed, and when I looked at the clock and I was shocked to see that it was already 11:30. I quickly put my clothes on and did my hair so I could go search for her again deciding to skip breakfast.

"Has anyone told you any news while I was asleep" I asked Stark while combing my hair.

"I'm afraid not."

I sighed, and put on my jacket ready to go, but right when I was reaching for the door a searing pain so agonizing that I almost blacked out, shot through me. I doubled over, before falling to the ground. I writhed on the floor, twisting my body in odd angles as the pain continued to spread through me. Above my screams I could hear Stark saying, "Zoey, whats wrong? What is it?" trying desperately to comfort me but his hand passed helplessly through my body, causing him curse under his breath. It was like someone was beating my insides, and at the same time injecting boiling oil in me, burning me from the inside out. Invisible knives also seemed to be twisting and tearing my organs. I let out a blood curdling scream, and just when I was sure I was going to die from the agony it stopped as suddenly as it had come. Then I heard something that made my heart jump to my throat.

_I'm...sorry Zoey. _Aphrodite's feeble voice whispered in my mind.

**Alright so I've been reading some of my past chapters and I found like a elventybillion spelling/grammar mistakes, but hopefully you were able to figure out what I was trying to say, but I'll definitely try to make sure I don't do this for the rest of the story :) Anyways I hope you liked the chapter, I changed pretty much the whole plot line from this point on because with the one I originally had, I realized that I had no idea what to do from there, but I think the new one's better, and I hope you like it too:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! I've had some request for some more Zoey/Stark time in it so your wish is my command :) but it'll probably happen in chapter 15 or 16, so bare with me a little bit. Also I already decided who she will be with, (at least in the living world) in chapter 7, which is Aphrodite. But who knows maybe I'll spice it up a bit with some StarkxZoey stuff.**

**Anyways,**

**Happy reading!**

_Aphrodite_

_Ugh, of course this sort of thing would happen to me, _I thought to myself as I lay on the cold stone table Neferet had me tied to. My entire body ached so much that I couldn't tell where she attacked me anymore, each lash simply hurt my body in general. But whoever said that after being in so much pain that you started to go numb after a while was a fucking liar. Every single strike or burn felt like the first, and it didn't help that she had freaky mind powers, and Darkness on her side. I remembered how she had used her "gift" to torture me by making it like I was burning inside out. I shuddered at the thought. But the only thing that kept me sane, and alive for that matter was Zoey. I knew Neferet was trying to use me as bait to lure Zoey here ,so I clamped down our mental connection so that she wouldn't be able to communicate or find me through our imprint. No matter what Neferet did to me, burn, stab, beat, I hung on to that little thread of hope to save my girlfriend.

But the times it was really hard to keep it closed was not when Neferet attacked, but Darius. I still couldn't believe that he had joined her and Kalona. How could he switch sides so quickly? The Darius I knew would never even consider it. But that's just it, he wasn't the Darius I knew anymore. He changed, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't hurt him so badly then he wouldn't have turned his back on light all together.

Every time it was his turn to beat me, I searched for the man I used to love, but all I found was a stranger. It scared me, and I couldn't understand why he had loved me so much in the first place. Why didn't he listen when I told him that I wasn't worth loving, then none of this would have ever happen in the first place. But that also means I wouldn't be with Zoey anymore. Damn it, this was all just so confusing!

Although my internal rant was interrupted when my least favorite ex-high priestess walked in.

"Have you begged your little girlfriend to come and save you yet?" Neferet asked in a sickly sweet voice. I tried to retort with a witty remark, but even the slightest movement, like talking, sent waves of pain crashing over me. So instead I simply glared at her.

"Do not look at me like that human." She said, slapping me on the cheek, making me dizzy with pain. She put her face no more than an inch away from mine and whispered in that disgustingly nice tone again, and said "I will give you one last chance to call her, if not-" But she was cut off when I spit into her face, despite the torment it caused me.

Her fake smile instantly slid off her face and she yelled "Listen I am tired of your petty games, I have tried to keep you alive so that she will try to save you, but you have left me no choice." And with lightning fast speed she pulled out a white hot knife that I had not noticed before, and plunged it into my abdomen. Turning it repetitively, so that it was sure to tear my insides. I gasped and let out an excruciating scream, contorting my body as the heat of the knife seemed to be burning away the flesh itself. At last she pulled it out, but unfortunately the pain stayed.

When I opened my eyes everything seemed to be tinted a bloody red and the world was spinning. _Is this what it feels like to die? _I thought still trying desperately to keep the mental barrier up.

But my vision was steadily becoming fuzzier, and my breathing began coming in desperate gasps. I looked up at Neferet to see that she was smirking triumphantly at me, and with horror I felt the barrier collapse. Using the last of my strength I thought weakly _I'm...sorry Zoey_. Before finally falling into the unfathomable darkness.

** Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll make sure to make the next one longer. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Zoey_

_Aphrodite? _I yelled back mentally, but the only answer I got back was a terrible empty felling in my stomach. I called her again, but again only a deafening silence replied.

I started to shake my head back and forth, back and forth. _No, no no! She can't be dead!_ _There's got to be another explanation.I have to find her. _Springing up on my feet again, though a little light headed, I rushed out of the room.

"Zoey, where you going?" Stark called, and then appearing in front of me.

"I got to go find Aphrodite." I said resolutely, walking past him.

"Wait, can you explain what just happened first please." He materialized in front of me again.

I stopped impatiently and said in a rush "My mental connection opened up with Aphrodite again, and I just felt all her pain, and I think she might be dead, and it's all my fault."

He stared at me stunned before I said "Can I go now?" Not waiting for a reply I walked away.

"No wait you can't just go save her all by yourself, it's probably trap."

"I don't care! I'm not going to have someone else die because of me. Not again." I yelled back, starting to cry. It was true everyone I had been with died. Heath, Stark, Loren and Erik might as well of died considering I never see or talk to him anymore. And I wasn't going to let it happen to Aphrodite too.

"Listen, I know your upset, but you can't just get yourself killed so recklessly. You might be insanely strong but you need your friends' help." I knew what he said was true, and I as much as it pained me to do it, knowing that my girlfriend was near death, I went to the commons room where again only my friends were.

"Hey Z!" Stevie Rae smiled, but that instantly fell when she saw my face. "Whats wrong?"

I took a shaky breath and blurted "I think Neferet's kidnapped Aphrodite, ands torturing her." I don't why I said that, but I could feel the familiar in my gut telling me that I was right.

"W-what, where is she?" Stevie Rae asked.

"I don't know." I realized with dread falling over me.

"Hey, what about your imprint." Damien suddenly said.

"Yeah, what about it?" My brain slow from the shock of what was happening to my girlfriend.

"Can't you use it to find her, like you did when Heath was captured by the red fledglings?" He elaborated.

Of course how could I have forgotten, all I needed to do was use it and I'd know where she was. But would it work if she was dead? I shook off that thought refusing to believe it was true and focused only on Aphrodite.

I remembered her at her best and worst times. When I first met her and she was a total bitch, when she was rejected by all her friends, and when she was weak and vulnerable after visions. How she was the only one who stood by me when my friends turned their back on me. How she was the only one who got through to me when Stark died. And now, when she was my girlfriend who I would do anything for.

I got a fuzzy image of the place Aphrodite was in. But it was weird, I wasn't in the room she was in like I did with Heath, I saw the building she was in. Although I could barely call it a building, it was more like a rundown shack. Although for a shack it was pretty big. It looked like it had about 4 rooms, though clearly small. The paint was chipping, and the shingles were falling off in some places. It looked like no one had lived there in ages, and I recognized it instantly. Heath and I used to dare each other to go here, because it was rumored that it was haunted.

I opened my eyes, and was back in the common room with my friends giving me worried looks. I noticed that I was breathing hard, and sweating.

"Did you see her?" Stark asked.

"No, but I know where she is. It's at an abandoned house in the woods near Tulsa."

"Do you know who else is there?" Damien said.

"No, but my guess is Neferet and Kalona."

"Good." Damien muttered, obviously thinking.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked

"Yes, but it's very crude, and I'm not sure how effective things. But since we're running low on time it'll have to do."

"Great, so what is it." Stevie Rae said.

"Well I think that we should break into groups, consisting of Stevie Rae and the twins in one group, and Stark, you and me in the other."

"But wouldn't it be safer for us to stay in our circle." I wondered.

"Well since we have two opponents we don't really have a choice, so it's going to have to work." He said in his best teacher voice. "Anyways I think Stevie Rae's group should take Kalona, since he is weakened most my earth. So we wi;; have Neferet, and you should be able to sneak out and find Aphrodite."

I thought about it, and although there were a million things that could go wrong, I agreed since we didn't have any other options. "Okay so you guys ready?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Yep." they all said.

"Good then lets go." I said hoping that we didn't take too long.

We took the hummer, with Stevie Rae driving, and it seemed to take hours to get there. But finally we arrived at the edge of the forest, where the house was about half a mile in.

"Alright, guys remember we're here just for Aphrodite, not to defeat Kalona or Neferet." I announced "But if you kill her on the way thats fine, but anyways my point is try not to look for a fight. Only attack if necessary." I added, not wanting to have another one of my friends hurt.

"Got it." They said collectively.

"Alright, good luck you guys." I said already climbing out of the car, Stark right behind me. We walked silently to the shack, until it came into view. And with my luck, of course Neferet was standing right in front with a mountain man I recognized instantly as Darius. What was he doing here? And what about Kalona? I knew Darius left Aphrodite, but I never would have thought he would ever join Neferet. I wondered maybe if she was hypnotizing him, but he didn't have a blank look in his eye, like her victims usually do. He was doing this on his free will.

"Hello Zoey." Neferet said politely, but her face was cold and calculating. "I've been waiting quite sometime for you, it's too bad you didn't come before, then you might have been able to save that _human_." She said the word 'human' as if it was worst than the crap in the corners of buses. I was proud of myself that I was able to maintain a expressionless face. Although on the inside I wanted nothing more than to wring her little neck.

"What are you doing here Darius?" I asked ignoring Neferet "It's doesn't have to come to this."

"Funny, thats what Aphrodite said to." He answered humorlessly.

"Do not ignore me Zoey." Neferet said her voice going as cold as her face, and sounding more than a little crazy.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen-" I said acting like Neferet didn't say anything, which was probably not the best course of action, because before my eyes could even register it she was racing towards me with an insane glint in her eyes. Yet suddenly she disappeared, and I looked a round wildly trying to find where she was, and what the hell she just did. But not 5 seconds later did I feel a knife to neck, and my mouth covered by a delicate yet strong hand.

"At least now you will be able to join that filthy human of yours." She hissed quietly into my ear, pressing the blade further, piercing my skin. A thin line of blood slowly formed at the base of my neck. _I'm sorry guys. _I thought, sure I was about to die.

But luckily my guardian wasn't going to have it, because in less than a second he pulled out his arrow and shot at me. I stared in horror, as the arrow came hurdling towards me, but then shimmered and dematerialized. Neferet's hand stiffened around the blade, before her grip slackened and she collapsed to the ground. Blood was gushing from where an arrow protruded from her chest. Yet her blood wasn't the normal deep red it should be. It was a brilliant white. Yet not the white that meant hope and happiness, it was slimy, and more like the white of a corpse. The color of death. It was the blood of darkness.

Darius instantly ran to her, while Stark said mentally _Nows your chance. _

_ Aren't you coming? _I thought back still in shock.

_No, the others might need my insane strength. _He responded, giving me my favorite cocky smile. I rolled my eyes, and despite his arrogance I knew he was right. My friends might be strong, but it couldn't hurt to have a warrior there to help.

So I quickly ran to the shack and heard Neferet scream something, but I was too far to hear what. I used our imprint to lead me to a room at the end of the hallway. When I reached the room the first thing that came to mind was like a mid-evil dungeon. The floor was just dirt, and the walls were made out of stone; which made no sense considering the house was made out wood, but whatever. Because in the middle of the room was a stone table with a motionless blonde girl tied to it.

"Aphrodite!" I yelled running to her. She was a ghostly white, and her wrist were raw underneath the chains that bound her to the slab of stone. Her entire body was covered in bruises, including one on her neck that looked suspiciously like finger marks. There were also a few burns, and small stab marks snaking up her arms and legs. A pool of blood had gathered pouring down the side of her body. I looked for the source and gasped when I saw the gruesome gash directly under her rib cage. The skin around it looked charred as if it was burned, and it was still bleeding heavily. She looked so...dead.

I started to cry steadily over her, my tears mixing with her blood. How could this happen again? What had I done so wrong that made me have to be surrounded by constant death. And if someone died why couldn't it be me. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with pain of those I love dying. I began to sob even harder, starting to snot, when I heard a weak voice echo through my mind

_Zoey, it's okay, I'm alive, and can you please stop getting your mucus all over me. _I jerked my head up startled, to find no one else in the room, and I looked down to see the most beautiful blue eyes staring up at me.

_Aphrodite?_ I asked hesitantly, thinking I was probably hallucinating.

_Yeah it's me, you didn't think you couldn't get rid if me that easily did you? _She said trying to smile but it ended in a grimace.

_Oh_ _Aphrodite I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I didn't mean those things in the courtyard._I sobbed, crying again.

_ No, its my fault, I shouldn't have said those things to my parents, or snapped at you. _She said, trying to wipe my tears, but ended up letting her hand fall back down limply, and groaning.

_We need to get you out of here. _I thought remembering how she could still die at any moment. I called fire to me, and asked it to melt the chain, (making sure it didn't burn Aphrodite.) And when I was about to pick her up she whispered in my mind, _I-I love you Zoey. _

_I love you too. _I replied automatically, and as I said it I knew it was true. I loved everything about her. I loved the way she bit her lip when she was nervous.I loved how she was never afraid to speak her mine (although it got her in some serious trouble sometimes.) I loved the way her hair always seemed to fall perfectly over shoulders. I loved how- hell I just loved her.

So trying to be a gentle as possible I lifted her up, but even so, she took a sharp intake of breath and went limp in my arms. I panicked, thinking she was dead, but realized she had just blacked out. I knew that carrying her out there into the potential battle was unsafe for both of us, so I called air, earth, and spirit to me.

And I'm not sure how I did it, but in front was a make-shift floating gurney. Wind was suspending it in the air, while earth had made a slab similar to the previous one she was laying on. And spirit was bewitching the stone so that it would make the transportation as painless as possible. I carefully placed her on the earth, before gently kissing her on her forehead, and asked the elements to take her to the hummer. Then all I wanted was to gain revenge on Neferet, but I knew I couldn't so I ran silently to where my friends, using the elements to make myself invisible, in case they were already at the car.

Luckily they were, but Neferet and Darius were still in the clearing. I almost gasped when I saw that Neferet looked completely recovered, even though I swear Stark shot her. She must have feinted death, which is why my friends left without any trouble. I then noticed they were talking in hushed voices. I wanted to run back to the car, but I had a feeling that I should stay here and that I need to listen to what they were saying.

"Did she take her?" Neferet asked menacingly.

"I'm afraid so." Darius replied obviously scared. But instead of the outburst I was expecting to her, she sighed.

"That puts a damper on our plans, but no matter." Darius looked upset to find out that Aphrodite wasn't dead, and it took everything I had not to go up and strangle him. "Well is Kalona still in the cellar."

"I believe so my queen."

"Good, good," she muttered "Well plans will have to changed due to circumstances but I still think our goal can be achived. I did not plan on her warrior coming back in the picture, but it does not matter now. Because I think I that she is under my power." Darius smirked as if remembering what ever that meant. Oh great she must have used her freaky mind powers to set some kind of spell on Aphrodite. But I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because Stark's worried voice rang through my head _Zoey are you okay?_

_ Yeah, I'll be right there. _I answered already running back to the hummer where everybody else was waiting.

"We need to take her ti the infirmary." Stark said referring to Aphrodite. I squeaked when I saw how she gotten even more pale, if that was even possible, and her wound had almost stopped bleeding, indicating that she was running out of blood. I quickly ran into the car, sitting on the floor in front of the seats she was laid across.

Again the ride seemed to takes ages, but when we finally arrived I gingerly picked her up. Stevie Rae ran ahead of me to tell the nurses and I rushed behind her as quickly as I could without jostling Aphrodite too much. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Each step I made took the time of ten, and her body seemed to grow heavier in my arms, like she was...dead weight. I looked down at her again, and my heart fell. Her wound had stopped bleeding completely, and I had never seen someone so pale. That was still alive that is. I could barely tell she was breathing, and was it just me or was she already starting to feel cold? I quickened my pace, but the infirmary didn't appear to be coming any closer. After what must have been a minutes but felt like hours we approached the building. Only to see the one person I hated most.

Neferet.

**I hope you like the long chapter :D And don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

What the hell was she doing here, and how'd she get here before us?

"Oh Aphrodite, what happened?" Neferet exclaimed.

Huh! Like she didn't know, she was the one did this to her. I was going to snap at Neferet, asking what the heck she was even doing her here, until I realized what her plan was. She was acting like she didn't know anything about what just happened so that her reputation wouldn't be ruined. I wouldn't be surprised if I found out she brain-washed some faculty members and students to back up her story too, like she did with Jack. Well I definitely wasn't going to react the way she wanted me to, so that everyone could turn on me for snapping at their "Nyx Incarnate".

Alrighty then, two can play at this game. "There was a terrible accident, we need to take her to the infirmary!" Okay so I may not be the best actress, but whatever, I wasn't exactly going for an Oscar here.

"Oh no!" she said her act totally believable if you didn't know any better. "Here let me heal her." She extended her arms out offering to take her. But there was no way I was going to give the girl I loved to her so that something could "go wrong" and she'd end up dead.

"That is so nice of you Neferet, but I think that we can handle this." I said already walking in.

"Oh no I insist." She stood in front of me blocking my path.

"No it's alright." I side stepped her, not wanting to waist anymore time. My friends and I ran to where the infirmary rooms were located not bothering to stop at the lobby. I laid her down on the first bed I saw in the room, where the students who stood up against the raven-mockers stayed.

Okay I was here now what? I thought once we got her somewhere safe everything would be hunky dory, but I was at a complete loss at what to do. Ah hell now there was no way she would survive, the nurses definitely wouldn't be able to do anything-wait how could I forget?

"Stark didn't you say that you can heal others, even if they're human."

He hesitated a second before saying "Yeah but... I've never done it before, and I'm not sure it'll work." obviously unsure, but with one pleading look from myself he continued, "but I guess there's no harm in trying."

He walked over to the bed and stood there for a bit obviously clueless about what to do. And then out of nowhere he collapsed to the floor.

"Stark, what's wrong?" I panicked running to him. Oh great like I didn't already have enough on my plate. I already had a dying girlfriend, the responsibility of taking down an immoral, and basically saving the world. My internal babble was interrupted when Stark abruptly stood up again. I was about to ask him what just happened, until I saw his face.

His eyes were glowing red, but not a weird bloody red. It was more like ruby's, or the red people think of when they imagine love. He then walked over to Aphrodite's near-to-lifeless body, and hovered his hands over her wound. It didn't look like anything was happening, except for the air between his hand and her body seemed to shimmer a little bit. I watched in amazement as the injury disappear right before my eyes. The skin began to regenerate itself covering the hole, and it lost it burnt texture, back to the flawless perfection her body usually has. Well almost flawless, all that was left to show any trace of the stab mark was a thin scar above the left side of her hip.

I took a closer look at the "scar", and noticed that it was really an intricate swirling pattern. It was beautiful, and seemed to be painted by the goddess herself. I gasped at the spectacle as the rest of her wounds faded, although no marks were left that time. I gazed over to where Stark was staring, but was puzzled to see he wasn't there anymore.

I looked around wildly for him, when I noticed he had collapsed on the ground again, struggling to get up. He appeared to be confused, obviously not aware of what just transpired.

"Stark you did it!" I practically yelled.

He blinked at me a few times, remembering what he did before saying, "Not necessarily, I'm not sure if it worked. Only time will tell."

"But... all the wounds are gone," I said.

"And it looks like you somehow gave her blood too, by the way her skins regaining its color." Damien added.

"Yeah I know, my guess is that she should be okay, but there's still no guarantee." He replied. Great so after everything she still might not make it. But he did say that she probably would, and what about that mark. It must be from Nyx, there's no way she'd mark her and then let her die. Does this mean she's a vampire again? No way, because there's no crescent on her head.

"Stark, what is the symbol on her side." I asked

He looked down as if just noticing and replied automatically "It's the mark that appears when ever I heal somebody, it's from the goddess." Then he furrowed his eyebrows, as if wondering how he knew that.

I started to say something when Neferet burst through the door, "Oh Zoey I insist that I help-" but she was cut off when she looked at Aphrodite's (hopefully) recovered body. I saw shock momentarily flash through her face, before it was replaced with a look of relief. "Oh my that is wonderful! You have healed her!" She then looked at me, her expression morphing into concern, and in the motherly voice she use to give me before she went all psycho she said, "but it looks like it has put much strain on you, how about you go and rest."

"Thank you so much Neferet but I think I will stay here for tonight."

"No, it's alright I can handle it here." She replied with a smile.

I knew that I shouldn't make a scene considering she had the vampyre council on her side, but there was no way I could just leave Aphrodite here in the hands of this hag.

_Don't worry Zo, I can stay here with her. _Stark's voice vibrated through my mind.

_Are you sure, She knows about you now, and I don't want anything to happen to you too._

_ Are you forgetting that I'm a super hot macho guardian, I think I'll be able to manage. _He smiled cockily at me.

I still didn't like the idea of leaving two of the people I loved most with Neferet but unfortunately I didn't really have a choice. _Alright but please don't start a fight with her. _I pleaded

_Me? Never!_

_ I'm serious._

_ Don't worry Z, I promise I'll be a good boy._

_ Thanks Stark. _I smiled internally.

_Of course my lady. _He smiled back

"Your right Neferet I am a little tired thanks so much."

Staying in character she said "Anytime Zoey, sleep well."

My friends and I had to run to the dorms because the sun was about rise, but we weren't prepared what was waiting for us.

On the ground surrounded by many other crying fledglings was a kid I recognized from from passing on campus, hunched on the ground coughing up blood. I froze, memories Stevie Rae's and Stark's (first) death rushing back to me, until I saw that she was crying bloody tears. My high priestess (in training) instincts took over and I ran to her placing her on my lap. I had never really known her that well but she was obviously terrified and I couldn't just leave her alone.

_Zoey, are you alright! _Stark asked urgently, clearly picking up on my shock.

_Yeah I'm fine, we just found a fledgling rejecting the change. _

_ Oh goddess that sucks, send my condolences. _Jeesh he was so sweet, he didn't know who was dying and even so he was showing sympathy

_Will do._I turned my attention back to the dying fledgling, and tried to comfort her.

"I don't...want to die." She whispered in between coughs.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt too bad." Stevie Rae said smiling sadly from behind me.

"It sure hurts a hell of a lot now." She muttered.

Stevie Rae laughed dryly before saying "I know."

The 3rd former coughed violently again, before turning her head and vomiting blood on the rug. She warily laid back down on my lap. I sent spirit to her to make her journey to the otherworld easier. Slowly but surely I could feel her life slipping away, and with one last cough she went limp into my arms. I silently cried for the girl whose name I din't even know, and stood numbly. I looked around and saw a group of girls sobbing from behind who I guess must have been her friends.

"Don't worry she's with Nyx now." I said gently to the group. But they didn't seem to hear and continued crying. I couldn't blame them, I remember when my BFF died nothing seemed to matter.

I decided to give them their space and looked at my fiends "I'm going to call Lenobia, and then go to sleep."

"Alright, good night Z." They all said heading for the door, except Stevie Rae.

"Do you mind if I sleep here, the sun's almost up, and I'm not really in the mood to be fried"

"Sure, I missed having you as my roommate anyways." I told her grinning.

"I really missed you too Zo." she smiled back, "as much as I love being underground, it really sucked not having you as a roommate."

We went the my/our room, and I quickly told Lenobia about the fledgling who died, anxious to go to sleep. Because of course with the life I had sleep became like money and I valued each second I could get.

_Stark_

Almost immediately after Zoey and her friends left the room Neferet began slowly walking up to Aphrodite's motionless body. And as she started to place her hand on Aphrodite's face, I instantly got up reaching for my bow.

"Do not bother young warrior," she said quietly, not taking her eyes from Aphrodite's face "you already know that your measly arrow will not harm me. Besides I do not plan on killing this human...not now anyways."

I stared at her stunned "C-can you see me."

And finally, lifting her head, and staring me straight in the eye, she said in an eerily calm voice "No."

"Listen Neferet, I'm tired of your games-" I said getting pissed.

But she cut me off, as if I hadn't spoken "I'm surprised you aren't with your precious Zoey, bad things could happen to her while you are gone."

And as if on cue I felt fear, and sadness run through our imprint.

_Zoey are alright! _I panicked.

_Yeah I'm fine, we just found a fledgling rejecting the change. _She answered sadly

_ Oh goddess that sucks, send my condolences. _Even with the terrible news, I couldn't help but feel happy that she was safe.

_Will do. _I heard her say back.

With a renewed confidence I faced Neferet again and said, "Look, I am not in the mood to deal with a psycho bitch from hell right now. And if you think I will let anything happen to Zoey you are sadly mistaken."

"Those are big words for a man who I killed," She retorted coldly. "and not even you can protect all of those you love James. You have already failed Zoey countless times, what makes you think you won't do so again?"

Okay that's it this bitch is going down, but before I could do anything dark swirls seemed to swirling behind her. _Darkness, _I realized. With a weird gurgling sound, Neferet appeared to be sucked in by the Darkness. _Oh great now she can teleport. We really need to figure out how to defeat her._ I thought to myself, because I had a bad feeling in my (ghost) stomach, and I could tell things were going to get real bad real soon.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Okay so like I said before I've had some request for some Stark/Zoey time**, **but I don't think I can just break up Aphrodite and Zoey because of everything that's already happened between them. So how many of you think I should keep it how it is, or have Zoey and Stark be like how Zoey and Loren were in the first few books (but without the Stark cheating on her of course.) Please tell me 'cuz I'm not really sure about what to do with the whole romance part of the story :( but I have a lot of action in store so keep reading to see what happens next :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone for all the feedback! I already knew that most people would want Stark and Zoey, but I still just wanted to make sure :) Anyways I made chapter 16 just for you guys so hopefully you'll like it. And I know in the book Aphrodite and Zoey would NEVER be together but I wanted to try something different :D **

_Zoey_

I woke up the next morning and looked over to see that Stevie Rae was fast asleep in the other bed. I smiled glad to have my roommate again.

_Morning my lady. _Stark's voice echoed through my mind

_Good morning my guardian. _I replied. _So how did things go last night, is Neferet still there?_

He hesitated before launching into last nights/mornings adventures about how Neferet might be able to see Stark, how she basically threatened my life (for the billionth time) and that she's now able to teleport. Which explains how she got here before us yesterday.

_Don't worry Z, we'll figure this out. _He reassured me.

_I don't see how. _I grumbled helplessly to myself. _Yeah I guess, so how's Aphrodite? _I wondered.

_She still hasn't woken up, but I think she should be okay. _

_ Oh really! That's great, thanks so much Stark!_

_ Anytime my lady. _He replied, and I could here the smile in his internal voice.

_Well I'll go see her later in about an hour or so after I get ready and eat._

_ Okay I'll be waiting! _Stark said eagerly

I groggily pulled myself out of bed, and accidentally stepped on a sleeping Nala on the ground. She hissed and meowed loudly, making Stevie Rae sleepily open her eyes.

"Mornin' Z" she said drowsily.

"Morning, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I responded guiltily.

"No worries, it's about time to wake up anyways." She said already sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, do you want to come with me to visit Aphrodite after breakfast."

"Yeah sure, I was going to see her anyways. She might be a bitch, but she did save my life."

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.

After a long relaxing shower, and doing our hair and make up, Stevie Rae and I headed downstairs for breakfast.

We ate our favorite cereals while having some small talk. It almost felt like a normal morning with my BFF before all the poopie that came into my life.

When we arrived to the infirmary we found Stark lightly sleeping on the chair (who new even spirits slept!) and Aphrodite still unconscious on the bed. But she definitely looked a lot better. Her skin had almost restored it's flawless beautiful glow, and someone must have changed her, because she was no longer wearing her blood-stained clothes.

Stark mumbled in his sleep before quickly opening his eyes sensing my presence.

"Well hello there sleepy head." I said playfully.

"Long night?" Stevie Rae questioned.

"You have no idea." He answered shaking his head.

She looked at me curiously before I said "I'll tell you about it later." She nodded.

I walked over to Aphrodite's bed worried that she still hadn't woken up. _Maybe she just needs a little help. _I thought, thinking of the elements.

"Spirit, you cleanse us, restore us and fill us with hope and happiness. I ask that you go to Aphrodite so that she too can be cleansed, restored and filled with hope and happiness." I mumbled under my breath. I felt the familiar elation that always shot through me when I called my favorite element, and felt it transfer to my girlfriend.

She tentatively opened her eyes, groaning slightly, her eyes automatically finding mine. "Oh Aphrodite, I'm so glad your awake. Jeesh this is all my fault, I shouldn't-"

"Didn't we already have this conversation." She sighed, her voice sounding surprisingly normal and healthy.

"Yeah, but-"

But before I could finish, she sat up and kissed me passionately. Her lips locked together perfectly against mine, as if they were molded for each other. It felt amazing, I mean don't get me wrong Stark and Heath were awesome, but there was just something about her. Aphrodite slowly pulled away from me before saying "Listen. It's Not. Your. Fault. Alright?"

"Okay." I said giggling. "So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Actually I feel great, my muscles are a little sore, but I think I'll be fine." She said looking a little confused.

"Do you think you can stand?"

She didn't say anything, but got up out of the bed, and wobbled a little, but steadied herself, and then suddenly gasped.

"Oh my goddess!"

"What!" I asked alarmed.

"What the fuck am I wearing?" She asked horrified, referring to the hospital gown that someone had put her in.

I laughed out loud, glad to see that she was obviously feeling better, "Well you didn't think that they'd let you keep on clothes drenched in blood?"

"Yeah, but couldn't they at least find something that didn't look like it came from the bumpkin's closet."

"Hey!" Stevie Rae said offended, "My clothes are not that bad!"

"Please, you where those disgusting cowgirl boots like everyday."

"First off they are not disgusting, and second I wear them because they are comfortable, and Kenny Chesney once wrote that he loves these boots."

"Oh don't get me started on Kenny Chesney" Aphrodite snorted, saying his name in a deep southern accent.

"_Okay, _then." I shouted not wanting the little fight to go any further. "How about we go back o the dorms so you can get changed?" I offered.

"Good, 'cuz I don't think I'll last another minute in this train wreck."

I rolled my eyes, smiling walking out of the infirmary, for hopefully for the last time. But with my luck I doubted that would happen.

"So what do you want to today my lady?" I joked imitating Stark, after Aphrodite was changed.

She smiled and said, "I'm dying to go shopping, there's a new store in downtown Tulsa-"

"Say no more, I am in desperate need of shopping too." I said cutting her off.

She grinned as we walked out of door. When we reached the first floor I found the twins chatting on the couch, not paying attention to whatever movie was on.

"Hey Z!" they said in perfect harmony. Man it really was freaky sometimes how similar they were to each other. They then greeted Aphrodite stiffly but nonetheless relieved. "So where you guys going?" Erin asked.

"We're going shopping at this new store-" I started.

"In downtown Tulsa." Erin finished.

"Oh my goddess, I here they have the cutest clothes." Shaunee gushed.

"Can we go?"

"Uh, n-" Aphrodite said, but I cut her off, "yeah sure." She then mentally groaned.

_Come on it won't be to bad. _I reassured.

"Thanks so much, we'll be right back." they said running up the stairs.

"Come on lets go before they come back." Aphrodite said pulling my arm.

"Hey be nice." I said laughing a little.

"Listen, it's not my fault, they just make it so damn easy to insult."

But before I could rebuke the twins came hurrying down the stairs.

"We're ready!" Erin said.

"Oh joy." Aphrodite mumbled.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Shaunee said ignoring her.

-/-

We were walking back to the House of Night from the parking lot, and I couldn't help but smile at the day we just had. I felt just like normal teenager as we went to the new store and about eleventybillion more. And after we went out for ice cream at the Ben and Jerry's which we were still eating. Everything was just so...perfect. Until I felt a uneasiness in my stomach that I hated. I glanced over at Aphrodite to see that she was gazing at me worriedly. She also looked pale and a little sweaty, sort of like... no way it couldn't be.

"Hey you feeling alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just have a bad feeling."

"Yeah, me t-." But I was cut off when I was interrupted by a familiar delicious smell that wafted around me.

"Crap." I muttered, before running to the source.

"Zoey what's wrong-" The twins said running after me along with Aphrodite, but they stopped dead in their tracks at the scene in front of them.

It was like I was taken back in time to what seemed like forever ago. Nailed gruesomely to wooden stakes was Becca and Ian **(he was the kid who had a crush on prof. Nolan)**. Their bodies were mutilated and burned to the crisp; if I didn't already know them I wouldn't have been able recognize them. And just like before there was a note pinned on their chest, and their heads were mounted on miniature stakes next to the bodies.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Stark panicked materializing in front of. I couldn't speak so I numbly pointed to the body. He gasped, and then turned back to me, "Zoey let's go, we need to get out of here." He said gently.

I vaguely noticed that Aphrodite and the twins were puking their guts out behind me, but I was so stunned I just stood there for who knows how long. After a while I returned to reality and turned shakily to face my friends and girlfriend, "Come on we got to get help." But they didn't seem to hear. "Come on guys we gotta go." I repeated raising my voice trying to sound calm and in control. Leaning on each other they got up, following me as we stumbled to the stables.

"Lenobia!" I yelled when we arrived.

"Zoey?" She asked questioningly, and then ran to me as she saw us, "What's wrong!"

"Becca...Ian...it happened again!" I said shaking, still finding it hard to speak. She looked at me confusedly, so I tried to elaborate, "Like Professor Nolan, and Loren." I choked on his name.

"What! Where did you find them?" She asked. I had to think for a second, where had I seen them? I was concentrating on the smell when I found them, and I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings. And then I remembered. The east wall. How could I forget, so many major things had happened there, both good and bad.

"T-they were at the east wall." I stammered.

The rest of the night was sort of a blur, I only remembered bits and pieces. Lenobia immediately took charge, and luckily I didn't have to go back to their bodies. I looked over at Aphrodite to see that she was standing with the twins, trembling slightly.

"Come on, we should go." I said gently walking over to them. She nodded slightly, and I don't remember when, but somehow we ended up in my room.

"That was terrible." Erin breathed.

"My thoughts exactly twin." Shaunee agreed.

I nodded numbly still shocked. I mean I know I saw it before with professor Nolan, but to see it with someone my age...

"Do you think it was the People of Faith?" Aphrodite asked.

"I wouldn't it past them," I thought, "but I think Neferet is just setting them up again."

"Yeah, but what reason does she have to do that now?" She asked again.

"I really don't know." I sighed frustrated, "How about we discuss this tomorrow, because truthfully I'm exhausted."

They all nodded in agreement, and left the room. Aphrodite giving me one last look, with an expression I couldn't read, before walking out the door.

I quickly changed out of my clothes, anxious to go to sleep, and forget this day.

**Sorry that I ended this chapter so awkwardly, but my next chapter hopefully will be better. **

**Anyways please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I dedicated this chapter to all the people who are StarkxZoey fans :), because truthfully I don't even know why I set up Aphrodite and Zoey together when everyone likes Stark and Zoey. Ah well I'll still finish this story, but I might make another one with the normal pairings (Aphrodite/Darius, Zoey/Stark)**

_Zoey_

I plopped on my bed ready to go to sleep, when I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around to see that Stark had just materialized into the room.

"How you feeling?" He asked gently.

I don't know why but, all of a sudden I burst into tears, and started sobbing my heart out. He quickly ran to me and sat beside me.

Was it just me or did the bed just sag under his weight. I thought spirits were suppose to be pretty much like air. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder tentatively touch my shoulder.

I snapped my up my head, my tears still streaming down my face, and saw Stark with a look of shock that mirrored mine. I wondered why, until I realized that it was his hand brushing against me.

"I-I thought you said you couldn't touch me?" I breathed.

"I thought so too." He whispered, and then smiled so big, I couldn't help but giggle. Then all of a sudden he dived in to kiss me. And I kissed back.

Man, I missed his kisses, they had so much power and passion and yet he was always so gentle. His lips moved with mine so easily, as if we did it everyday. I moved my hand from the bed, and wrapped it around his neck, yearning for more. But suddenly he pulled away.

We were both breathing hard, and he looked at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I know you..." He trailed off.

"Stark there's no need to be sorry. I love Aphrodite." I said calmly, and he turned his head to hide the hurt evident on his face. I reached for his chin, and gingerly turned it towards me, "But I also love you, and I always will."

He smiled a little and said, "I love you too." and kissed me again lightly.

"Oh goddess!" I gasped, a realization occurring to me.

"What is it!" he asked, instantly protective over me.

"I really am a slut." I suddenly sobbed again.

"Zoey, listen you are not a slut." He enunciated each word.

"Yeah? Well why am I always hurting other people, by loving someone else? I don't get why you guys even go out with me if you know how I really am." I cried.

He laughed softly before saying, "Well what do you expect Z? You are the most beautiful person on Earth. You can't help it if people fall in love with you left and right."

I blushed furiously, and mumbled "Come on Stark, you know thats not true. It's my fault, not everyone else's, I'm the one who-"

"Zoey," He said cutting me off. "This is not your fault, you can't control your feelings. And truthfully I think it's wonderful that you care so much about others."

"That's not how I see it as..." I muttered.

"Well," He started "it sounds like you need a little convincing that you are the most gorgeous amazing person to grace this Earth." And out of nowhere his hands left my cheeks, and he went for my stomach, tickling me like crazy.

"Stark...stop!" I gasped in between giggles.

"Not until you say it." He coaxed.

"Come on...you know...thats not true!" I breathed. But he just grinned and started to tickle me even more. "Okay okay, I admit it!"

He pulled away, and left me panting, but nonetheless smiling, and feeling a lot better. "Good." He beamed, obviously proud of himself.

"Now can I please go to sleep, my lord?" I teased.

"I suppose so peasant" he played along "but I better not hear you saying those things again, or the punishment will be far worse."

"Oh really, like what?" I tested him.

"I have my ways." He smiled mischievously, "now off to bed you go!" He commanded jokingly.

I laughed, and happily plopped on my bed. Stark hesitated a second before laying next to me, and cuddling me closer to him. Content, I finally fell sleep, and for once didn't think about the crap that was bound a await me tomorrow.

**So whadya think! It didn't really have anything to so with the plot, but oh well deal with it :) So in case you were wondering Aphrodite was asleep during this, which is why she didn't burst into the room or anything like that because she felt Zoey's emotions. So...yeah hope u liked it, and tell me if you want more chapters like this or not. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! And to answer ****Valentina's question I just realized that I worded the last author's note weird haha sorry. What I meant is that since Aphrodite was asleep she didn't feel Zoey's emotions, so she doesn't know about them. Anywho enjoy the chapter :D  
**

_Zoey_

I woke up to the sound of frantic knocking on the door.

"Zoey! Wake up!" Aphrodite's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

I looked around, and saw that Stark was not in the room. But not two seconds later he appeared next to looking a little worried.

"Come on Zoey open up, I know your awake."She yelled again.

I pulled myself out of my sleepy stupor and ran to open the door.

"What is it?" I panicked looking at her seeing that she was as gorgeous as ever. But instead of answering she just pulled my arm a little and guided me downstairs.

But before we even got there I knew what was wrong. Horrible wet bloody coughs could be heard from the top of the stairs. I hurried down and was shocked to see that it was actually two fledglings this time, who I recognized as sisters. Blood was covering most of their shirts, and it looked like they had rejected the change no less than 10 minutes by how pale they looked. I could practically see the life being sucked away in their eyes. But the thing that really got me crying was that they were still holding hands.

I quickly ran to them, and tried to give send spirit to them, but it was too late. 5 deaths in 3 days, what the hell was going on. I looked around to see that Stevie Rae was already here, "Can you call Lenobia, and tell her.." I trailed off.

"Sure thing Z." she said gently.

I sighed heavily, and mumbled to my friends that I'd be back after I got ready. While I walked upstairs, I was glad that I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, because truthfully I just needed to think now. So I put myself on auto-pilot, and thought about the past few days.

Okay, so 1 fledgling died two days ago, 2 were killed yesterday, and 2 more died again. Call me crazy but I don't think these are just coincidences. Could Neferet be behind again? Of course, she's been ruining my life for months, how could I think it was anyone ele. But how is she doing it? Did she get some new powers from Darkness, besides her ability to teleport.

I glanced over at my clock, and jumped when I saw classes started in 20 minutes. Luckily it looked like I had already gotten ready, while I was thinking, so I quickly ran downstairs to get some breakfast.

As I entered the kitchen I saw that my friends were waiting for me watching the news on t.v.

"Zoey you should see this." Aphrodite said looking up at me.

"Again if you have information anything about where Kyle Reynolds, or Jason Waynes, of Thomas Jefferson High school, who have been missing since last night please contact the police immediately." The reporter said solemnly.

Jefferson? That wasn't too far from Broken Arrow, and I knew those guys. They used to be at some of the parties after football games. They were actually some of the guys who weren't total assholes, and I liked hanging out with.

"Do you know them?" Stevie Rae asked cautiously.

"Um yeah." I nodded a little distracted. "But knowing them they probably went to some party and got drunk and lost, they'll show up soon enough."

Aphrodite looked at me, knowing that I didn't believe that, but thankfully didn't say anything.

I turned my attention back to the t.v, but they had already moved on to the next story. So instead I went to quickly make my favorite cereal, even though I had like 10 minutes now, but breakfast _is _the most important meal of the day. So it's not like I could just miss it, right?

Aphrodite came to sit next me, smiling although it didn't really reach her eyes. "How you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Alright, I guess...do you think Neferet's responsible for the fledglings dying and the missing humans?"

" Most likely, I don't see who else could be doing it. Especially since she wants a war on humans and all that shit." She said seriously.

"Yeah but I have a feeling that it's more than that."

"Well," she sighed getting up as I took my last bite, "no use in worrying about it now, besides we're going to be late, not that I really care, but as a future high-priestess I don't think they'd like it you being late all the time."

I blushed lightly "Hey, you don't know if I'll become high priestess, I mean I may not even survive the change."

She just rolled her eyes and smiled, and pulled me out the door to classes.

I had to run to get to Vamp Soc. But luckily I made it right on time. As usual my classes were fascinating, and it was hard to chooses what was my favorite part. Aphrodite met me outside of my class, and we made our way to lunch.

"Did you get the spells, and rituals homework, because I pretty much guessed on every question?" Aphrodite asked.

"Ah crap! I forgot it in my room." I just remembered, "I'm gonna run and get it." I said already hurrying to the dorms, "See ya at lunch!" I yelled back.

As I ran past the courtyard, I felt this unexplainable urge pass through me, and thats when I blacked out.

**Dun dun dun! What just happened to Zoey, you'll find out in the next few chapters, because I got a lot of things planned :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_Zoey_

I woke up to the sound of terrified screams, and the glorious smell of blood. I groaned and struggled to sit up, my head throbbing. I turned around to see who was screaming, and saw a group of 5th formers, with the smallest one screeching. I wondered why until I really took notice of my surroundings. I was covered in blood, but I felt fine for the most part, so I knew I wasn't bleeding. Then I found the source of it, about 5 feet away from me were 2 large black objects. _Kyle...Jason... _I thought, and looked closely at them. They were also drenched in blood, and had several slashes on their bodies. I glanced back and forth from the fledglings and the bodies, and realized with horror that they thought I did it.

_Zoey are you okay? _Stark and Aphrodite's shouted in my mind.

_I-I don't know. _I answered truthfully.

Stark appeared in front of me, and soaked in the scene. He tried to help me up, but his hand passed through me.

_What? I thought you could touch me now? _I thought to him.

_I guess it was one time thing _he responded sadly.

Just then Aphrodite came running to me with the twins, Stevie Rae, and Damien, pushing their way through the crowd that had gathered.

"Oh my goddess Zoey what happened?" Aphrodite panicked.

"I don't really know, I'm even sure how I got here."

"Why didn't you go look for her when you noticed she was gone?" Stark turned on her, although I knew he wasn't really mad at them, just at what happened.

"She said she was getting her homework, and she gone for like 5 minutes." Aphrodite screamed getting defensive.

What? Only 5 minutes, I felt like I had been knocked out for hours. What the hell was going on?

"Well didn't you feel her emotions or something, you _are imprinted _with her." Stark shot back.

"Didn't you? _You_ are her guardian." She retorted.

"Listen guys this is no ones fault alright, but we need to figure this out okay?"

But before they could answer, Neferet came stroding through the gathering crowd.

"Zoey what have you done?" She said horrified.

Oh great now I had to put up this act again, "Neferet I didn't do it! You have to believe me!" I pleaded.

Her face had turned soft and she said "I wish I could Zoeybird," I flinched at the name, and almost used fire to burn her to a crisp right then and there, "but how can you expect me to when the evidence speaks for speaks for itself."

"I know it looks bad, but I swear I didn't do it, I don't even know how I got here."

She studied me, for a a good 2 minutes before saying "Alright Zoey, I believe you," several of fledglings gasped, clearly thinking that I was guilty, "but if I see anymore evidence that leads me to think that you were responsible for this tragedy, you will be punished severely, understood?"

"Yes ma'am" I replied solemnly. With that she smiled and walked away. As soon as she left pretty much all of the students started murmuring to each other.

"Favoritism...guilty...killer." Were some of the most common words said. I couldn't take it anymore, after sitting there for a couple seconds while people people just stared and pointed at me accusing me, and I felt the threat of tears.

"Well?" Aphrodite shouted at the crowd, "You heard Neferet, she didn't do it! So stop gawking at her, and the get the fuck out of here!"

Reluctantly they finally dispersed, and I smiled appreciatively at her, and she smiled sadly back at me.

"Come on," Aphrodite said helping me up, "the suns going to rise soon, and you look dead tired." I couldn't agree with her more, I probably look like poopie, because I sure did feel like it.

When we got back to my dorm, I wanted nothing than to jump in to my oh-so inviting bed, but I still needed to shower and get out of blood soaked clothes.

When I came out of my bathroom, changed and feeling a little better, I saw that Aphrodite was sitting on my bed also in her pajamas.

"I thought you might not want to be alone tonight." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, thanks." I grinned back, and headed for the bed. We snuggled under covers, and I couldn't help but ask, "You know I didn't do it right."

She gazed at me intensely before saying gently, "I didn't even consider it."

I smiled sweetly at her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Awww isn't that sweet, unless your a Zoey/Stark fan. Don't worry I'll have some more of them in the next few chapters :) Anywho sorry for the short chapter the next few are going to be kinda short, but that means I'll update faster at least c= I'll probably update tomorrow, or the day after.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I have a lot planned in the following chapters so I'll try to update everyday or every other day. **

_Zoey_

I woke up to see the most beautiful girl laying next to me, sleeping peacefully. I wished that we didn't have all this poopie to deal with, so that her only time of happiness didn't have to be when she was asleep.

She stirred and mumbled "Zoey" in her sleep. What? She was dreaming about me. Ah hell I really didn't deserve her. I may have hurt every other lover I've had, but I was going to make sure that this time it would be different.

I tried to silently get out of bed, but like yesterday I failed and Aphrodite slowly opened her eyes as I stepped on the part of the floor that creaked loudly.

"Morning beautiful." I smiled.

She groaned, clearly still tired, but grinned back at me, "morning" she mumbled.

I looked at the clock, and was pleased to see that we still had more than an hour and a half until classes started.

I looked back at her and saw with amusement that she had fallen back asleep.

"Come on! Up-and-Adam!" I said shaking her slightly.

"Ughhh!" she moaned, glaring playfully at me. "But I need my beauty rest!' she whined.

"Aphrodite there's not a thing in this world that could make you look ugly." I said trying not to laugh.

"True..." This time I couldn't help it and laughed out loud. Sobering up from my laughing fit I siad "Alright now we can't be late to class again."

"Fine." she sighed, as she dragged herself out of bed, and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" I asked, worried that she was mad at me for laughing at her.

"What? You didn't think I'd take a shower in these rust invested ones, did you?." she smiled.

"They aren't _that _bad." I laughed.

"Whatever." she grinned walking out.

I smiled rolling my eyes ate her, and turned for the bathroom. I decided to take a long shower as if it was washing away my troubles. After drying off, I went to my closet to choose my outfit, and almost screamed at what I saw.

Two bodies fell limply out, and once I recognized who they were I actually did scream.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Stark yelled, appearing into my room. I tried to speak, but fear seemed to freeze the words in my throat, so I pointed shakily to the bodies of my brother and sister.

"Oh shit." Stark muttered. Just then it was as if I had never taken a shower, and blood and dirt started to coat my body, making it looked like I had killed them.

I screamed again, and a worried Aphrodite came running into my room. "What's wr-" started, but gasped as she caught sight of me and the bodies. "What happened?"

My brain seemed to be frozen with shock, and it took minutes for it to unthaw. By the time it did a small group of 4th formers had already gathered in the open doorway. "I-I don't know, they just fell out of my closet." I didn't realize I was crying until the tears started seeping though my already blood-drenched shirt.

"Oh my goddess! Zoey not again!" Neferet said pushing through the gathering crowd.

"Neferet, I didn't-" I tried to explain, but she cut me off with a raise of her hand.

"Zoey, I warned you of what would happen if you did this again." she studied the faces closer, "and to your own family." I distantly heard several of the fledglings gasp at what they I thought I did. And like thunder, a low rumbling of whispering started among the crowd.

"No, I'd never-" I started to cry even harder, as it sank in that I'd never see my brother and sister again.

"Silence!" Neferet bellowed sounding every much like a high priestess, but I think Aphrodite, Stark and I were the only one's who could hear the hostility in her voice. "It is clear that you murdered-"

But before she could finish Aphrodite and Stark (although no one could hear him) started shouting her, and defended me. "How dare you talk to her like that!" They yelled at almost the exact same time, "If she said she didn't do it then she didn't do it!" Both shouted in perfect harmony, "So get the fuck out of here!" Aphrodite added, glaring menacingly.

Slowly but surely the fledglings cleared from my door, mumbling among themselves. All that was left was me, Stark, Aphrodite and of course Neferet. She instantly dropped her little charade that she had been playing once everyone else left.

"Who do you think you are fooling, you silly little child." Neferet sneered at me.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Stark yelled at her, knowing that she could apparently see and hear him.

Neferet totally ignored him, and continued speaking to me "I warned you useless child, now you must suffer the consequences." she pretty much yelled, sounding like a bad cheesy movie. But before she could finish her rampage a fledgling ran in, who I recognized as the girl who was screaming when she found me next to Kyle and Jason's body.

"Neferet, we need your help! Three more fledglings are rejecting the change!" she screamed, with tears running down her face.

"Oh dear, give me one second please Kelly." Neferet said alarmed. The girl named Kelly nodded and ran back out, but not before glaring at me as if it was my fault they were dying.

"We will continue our conversation later. I want you to stop by my office tomorrow at 5 a.m before dinner, alright?" But before I could answer she rushed out of my room.

Almost immediately I broke down crying over the bodies of my siblings. I couldn't believe they were really gone. I mean I know that they could be really annoying and stupid sometimes, but they were still family. Oh goddess, why did everything happen to me?


	20. Chapter 20

**So I was reading all of my reviews today and you guys are seriously the greatest! Anyways happy readingz :)**

_Aphrodite (2 days later)_

8 fledglings. 8 fledglings had died over the past 2 days. What the fuck was going on? 1st of all how could so many people be dying in such a short amount of time, and secondly why was no one doing anything about it. Zoey, the nerd herd and I have already asked Lenobia and Dragon about it but none have no idea what's happening. They said that we should just relax and let them handle it, but obviously they weren't doing shit.

To top it all off, almost twice as many humans have been killed, and all of the death seemed to be connected to Zoey. Which I know for a fact she didn't do. I mean how could she, we've been watching her 24/7 but somehow it always appears like she killed them.

Of course the nerd herd and Stark also know she didn't do it, but people around campus have been treating her like Harry Potter in the Chamber of Secrets, when everyone was-. Oh goddess! Did I really just think that, damn it the nerd herd is starting to get to me.

I shook my head as if trying to shake off the thought, and continued walking to my room. About mid-way up the stairs I heard a sound that I had become all too familiar with. Coughs. Terrible hacking blood filed coughs. I then felt a fear and shock that wasn't my own, and assumed that Zoey must have heard the coughing too. I hurried up and looked for the room it was coming from, and with horror I realized it was coming from Zoey's room.

I barged into the room, hoping I was just imagining the sound. I wasn't.

On the ground coughing her guts out was my girlfriend, and pool of blood starting to form next to her. I ran as quick as my human legs could take me, and crouched down next to her, already starting to cry.

"No Zoey! Not you too!" I sobbed.

She reached up for my face wiping away my tears, which actually just smeared more blood on me. But I didn't mind. "Don't worry it doesn't hurt much." She tried reassure, but I guess she forgot we were imprinted, because I could feel all her pain, although I did my best to block it out.

"You can't leave me too, because...because you said you'd never hurt me, remember? And you have no idea how much this will kill me." I wailed.

She looked up at me again, after vomiting some blood, and I saw that there were in tears in her pained eyes, "I'm so sorry Aphrodite."

"Wha-No it's not your fault-." Ah shit I didn't mean to make her feel bad, damn it why do I always ruin everything. "This shouldn't have happened to you." I mumbled.

I cried over her dying body, as she took some of the last breaths she'd ever have. I could feel her power slowly seeping out of her, along with her life. And with one last coughing her hand went limp in mine, and that was the end of Zoey Redbird.

_Stark _

I was in the otherworld, where I always went to rest and gather my strength when I felt a fear, shock and pain from my lady.

I used my guardian instincts and appeared in her dorm. If I was alive I knew my heart would have stopped right then and there at the scene that lied before me. Zoey and Aphrodite were both on the floor; Zoey laying down, while coughing up disgustingly sweet blood, and Aphrodite crouched over her sobbing. Only Zoey seemed to notice me though. I ran up to her, trying desperately to hold back my tears.

"Oh goddess Zoey! No this can't be happening." I yelled.

She smiled sadly up at me "Don't worry Stark, I'll be alright." Those few words caused me to break down in front of her. I couldn't hold it back anymore, and tears started streaming steadily down my face. She turned over to Aphrodite who apparently said something, but I couldn't hear what.

Why did this have to happen to Zoey, she was the nicest, most wonderful, and giving person I had ever lied eyes on.

I watched in numb horror as I watched my one and only love die in front of me, occasionally whispering comforting words to her. And with one final cough, her chest didn't rise again, her heart didn't beat again, and eyes didn't move again. She was dead.

**Sooo whadya think! I told you big things would be coming up :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I was really busy. Although I'll make sure to put a chapter up tomorrow c=**

_Zoey_

With my last cough, I felt a pulling sensation in my spirit, and I was sucked down to the otherworld.

I looked around and realized instantly I was in Nyx's grove, I also noticed that I was crying. I didn't want to die yet, I still had so much to do. And I left so many people behind; what about Aphrodite, and Grandma, and the twins, and Damien, and-

But my internal babble was interrupted when I heard the most peaceful sound that I knew of.

"Merry meet my daughter."

"Nyx!" I yelled surprised, and then regained some hold of my manners "Merry meet." I hesitated a little before asking, "Nyx, am I... am I dead."

She smiled sadly, "No my daughter, you are not dead. You are simply going through the change."

I was stunned into silence, but what about all the coughing and the blood?

"I am truly sorry on how it had to be done for you, and I wish that I did not have to frighten and sadden your friends so much. But since you are only a third-former the Change was a lot harder and unusual for you than the other fledglings." She explained.

"But why did I have to change now, why couldn't I wait a couple of years."

"Neferet is becoming increasingly powerful, more than I would ever imagine, and usually I do not interfere with fate, but you are a special case Zoey Redbird." She smiled sweetly at me.

"But has anything really changed now that I a vampyre, I mean I know I'm a little stronger, faster, and my senses are improved, but will that be enough to defeat Kalona and Neferet."

"Do not forget Zoey, you ate not like any other vampyre." And with that cryptic message I could feel my spirit being sucked back into my body.

As soon as it did I felt a burning pain run through me, but it wasn't really a bad pain, it was like the pain I got when I get new marks. Not too long later it finally stopped, and I tentatively opened my eyes, and was met by two pairs of shocked tear-stained eyes.

"Zoey," Stark managed to choke out.

"Oh my goddess, your marks." Aphrodite whispered.

"They're gorgeous." Stark said in awe.

I got to my feet with ease, and walked over to the nearest mirror, curious to see what Nyx had in store for me.

As soon as I reached the bathroom mirror, I couldn't help but gasp. They were gorgeous, I didn't get any new marks, (not that I needed them, I was already covered.) but the marks I had were... well I couldn't really place a name on the color. They seemed to be every color you could think, but not really mixed together so they would make a disgusting brown or something. It was almost like they were constantly changing. From red to blue to green and so on. I had never seen anything like it.

"What happened?" Aphrodite breathed from behind me.

"Um I'm pretty sure I changed." I said simply.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah we can see that, but why did you pretty much reject the change to do so."

"Well after I 'died'," I put the word died in air quotation marks, "I went to Nyx's realm and I asked the same thing, and she said that since I was only a 3rd former, the changed required a little more of a push for me I guess." I did my best to explain.

"Well why was it necessary for you to change now in the first place?" Stark questioned.

I let out a long breath before saying, "Apparently Neferet is like 100 times more powerful, and Nyx decided I could use the extra boost."

"Oh great, sounds like we have a lot of fun in store for us." Aphrodite said sarcastically.

"Yup," I sighed, "so we better get to work. Do you guys no where everyone else is?"

"The brain sharers are down stairs, and bumpkin is in the tunnels." Aphrodite offered.

"And Damien is in his room, doing homework I think." Stark added.

"Figures" Aphrodite muttered.

I ignored her and asked, "Alright can you tell them to meet me in my room ASAP, I'll call Stevie Rae."

They both nodded, and I was left alone in my dorm. I sighed again, why did life have to be so darn difficult. I reached for my phone and punched in Stevie Rae's number.

"Hey Z!" she answered on the first ring.

"Hi Stevie Rae, can you meet in my room now?"

"Sure, is everything alright?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, we just have some things to discuss."

"Okay, I'll be there in a jiffy. Bye Z!"

"See ya soon." I hung up.

Within 10 minutes all of my friends were walking in my room.

"Oh my goodness Z,"

"Your marks!" the twins gushed.

"They are stunning," Damien said in awe.

"You completed the change!" Stevie Rae squealed practically bouncing up and down.

"Amazing..." Rephaim breathed, who Stevie Rae brought, figuring he should be in our plan as well.

I explained to them what happened, as they stared at me, shock and fear evident in their faces.

"So what do we do now?" Stevie Rae asked, breaking the silence.

"Well when you asked Nyx why you had to change now, since it's not like you change too significantly, she said you aren't like any other vampyre, right?" Damien said, obviously in deep thought.

"Yeah.." I was wondering where he was going with this.

"Well I'd assume that means she has something in store for you..." he scrunched his brow and then smiled brilliantly at me "Z, you're getting a new affinity!"

"Wh-what!" but I already controlled all the elements what else could I need.

"Yeah it makes sense," Damien said thinking over the facts, "it's not uncommon for vampyres to get new affinities after they changed. And with you being as extraordinary as you are we should have expected it."

"How will I know what it is?" I questioned.

"Well you're going to have to figure it out yourself like you did last time." Stevie Rae piped, beaming at me.

I looked around at my friends, and noticed that they were all grinning, staring at me like I was some kind of goddess. I blushed furiously, most likely resembling a tomato, and cleared my throat trying to change the subject. "Uh so what's our plan?"

"Well I guess we should figure out a way to defeat Neferet." Stevie Rae offered.

"No shit sherlock, but how?" Aphrodite muttered.

Stevie Rae scowled at her, "I don't know, but I don't see you saying anything."

Aphrodite opened her mouth ready to retort but I held up my hand, very much like a high priestess, silencing them, "Look guys there is no use in fighting among ourselves. Obviously we are in grave danger, and with Neferet getting stronger and stronger by the moment, we don't know which day will be our last. So can we please try to get along."

They all stared at me, eyes wide with fear. Okay maybe I was a little harsh, but it's true. Neferet could easily kill us if we weren't on guard.

I sighed, "Sorry guys, I guess I'm just a little stressed, how about we discuss this later so we can come up with some ideas."

They nodded their okays and made their way out of my room. And all that was left was Stark and me.

** Okay so I hoped you liked it :) My next chapter is going to be another Stark/Zoey fluff, so it won't really have anything to do with the plot but ah well. I'm also gonna try making my chapters a little longer so that might mean it'll take a little longer to update, but hopefully not. Don't forget to review :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I love reading them any who I hope you like the chapter c=**

_Stark _

I gazed at Zoey and was really worried about her. She already had so much shit to deal with and now another pile of it has been dumped on her. I wish I could do more to help her with it.

She stood there staring at the door with a look of confusion and helplessness on her face, so I walked slowly up to her, and went to place my hand on her shoulder, hoping that I would be able to touch her.

With gleeful surprise I realized could. I heard Zoey gasp as my hand lightly touched her. Her head snapped up and she stared at me, looking just as surprised as I felt.

"What the-okay I'm confused. What exactly are the rules for you being able to touch me?" she almost shouted with exasperation.

Ouch. Did she not want me to touch her or something. I quickly put mu hand back to my side.

She noticed the hurt I tried in my face, and her expression instantly softened. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed that's all."

"Don't worry about it, I know it must be hard for you."

"Hard! Try terrible, pain-filled, and impossible." she sobbed.

My instincts immediately took over and I ushered her to her bed and let her cry into my shoulder.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do Stark, everyone expects so much from me and I have no idea what I'm even doing."

"Shhh, don't worry Z, no one is expecting you to do this by yourself. We're here for you every step of the way."

"That's what I'm afraid of." she cried even harder. Alright now I was confused.

"What do you m-"

"I don't want any of you guys getting hurt again. I've already had so many people die that I cared about, and it's always been my fault." She bawled.

"Zoey Redbird," I said sternly, "none of this is your fault. It's not you Z okay? It's Neferet and Kalona, and all the other evil loving bastards out there. But under no circumstances is it your fault. Alright?" I said trying desperately for her to understand that she wasn't responsible for any of the turmoil that she was made to suffer.

But instead of answering me, she lifted her head from my now-tear-stained shirt, and kissed me full on the lips. It was wonderful, and just as good as every other one we shared together. I don't think I would-slash that, could ever be tired of her kisses. Hell, just her very presence gave me butterflies.

"I love you James Stark." Zoey murmured against my lips.

"I love you now and forever Zoey Redbird." I replied not caring that she called me James. She was the only person in the world who I actually liked when she called me James. It sounded so nice and sweet when it came from her lips.

Finally we both pulled away, breathless and staring intently into each others eyes. Every time I looked into the hazel depths that were her eyes, I had to fight not to get lost in them. Although this time I let myself fall into them for who knows how long.

She giggled, "You know it's rude to stare at people."

I blinked a couple times returning to reality, "Oh sorry, where are my manners." I said sarcastically smiling.

"Yeah those are something you need to work on." she teased.

"Well we can't all be perfect like you Ms. Redbird." I played along.

"I suppose so... but you get there one day." she laughed, and I joined her. My gosh she had the most amazing laugh I had ever heard. Although I heard it like a hundred times (since I'm such a hilarious guy c=) I still couldn't get over it's beauty.

She yawned, very cutely might I add, and rested her head on my shoulder. "Come on you need some sleep." But she didn't answer, "Alright I know I'm so hot and all but you need to tear yourself away from my oh-so-sexy body and go to sleep." Still nothing. "Zoey!" I panicked until I realized that she had already fallen asleep. I chuckled, and gingerly lifted her, so that I wouldn't wake her up, and lied her onto the bed, tucking her under the covers.

As soon as she was situated, I took one last look at her peaceful body, and pledged to myself that one day I would make it so that she was always so happy and care-free. One day.


	23. Chapter 23

**60 reviews! thanks everyone, it really means alot c=. Here's an extra juicy chapter I hope you like it :D**

_Zoey_

Finally it was Saturday! Jeesh, this week felt like one of the longest I had ever experienced. Almost 20 fledglings died, from either rejecting the change or being crucified; and parents were really starting to get worried. Already about 5 of them had pulled their kids out of. I haven't heard anything from them, but I would have to guess that they had died, since there were no vamps around.

Also a whole bunch of humans have been dying. And guess who's getting blamed for it? That's right yours truly. I have absolutely no idea how it's happening either, I mean one minute I'm with my friends and the next I black out and I end up with my friends again but covered in blood and dirt. According to my friends they don't even realize I'm gone. It's like we're chatting and everything's great, and then boom! It's look like I came from a scene of a horror movie. Which is pretty much what my life is.

And of course Neferet wasn't doing anything about it, she just made up these outlandish lies, and for some reason everyone believed her. I guess the school was under her influence again. But I thought she could only do that with Kalona. Now that I think about it, lately it's been as if he just disappeared. He hasn't been in any of my dreams, tried to get me to be with him, nothing. I know that I should happy about that, but something in my gut told me it was nothing to be happy about. Neferet was up to something, and Kalona must have been her way I guess.

To top off my list of growing problems, I still haven't figured out what my new affinity is. And it really suck, because I'm scared that I'm going to bite my friends head off or something, because I was gifted with the tolerance range of the Hulk. I would be the person to get that kind of affinity. Plus we didn't figure out a plan either yet. We had a lot of work to do.

Ugh I really didn't want to have to deal with this crap. I decided to make my way to Aphrodite's room, because with all this poo going in we didn't have that much time to ourselves anymore.

I knocked on her door, but there was no answer.

"Aphrodite you in there?" Still nothing. I was getting a little worried when I felt it. Fear, pain, and confusion, none of it my own. "Aphrodite!" I said already barging through the door.

_Aphrodite_

Man, I felt bad for Zoey. She was obviously really stressed about everything going on. Hell how could you not, you'd have to be some kind of emotionless robot or something. I should probably go check to see how she was managing.

I got up from my extremely comfortable bed, and made my way to the door. But then my body went rigid, and my eyes started fluttering into the back of my head. I could faintly hear knocking on the door, and Zoey yelling my name, but it was too late. I was already sucked into my fucking vision.

_I saw a series of horrifying images that I would never forget flash before my eyes. _

_ First I saw Zoey, but there was something different about her. Her eyes were a deep bloody red, and had an evil malice in them. She was leaned over a human, and was tearing him apart. I recognized him as one of the guys that had died about a week ago. What was him name...oh yeah Jason. But where was the other guy...Kyle. I looked around and noticed the other boy's body already dead in the corner._

_ I had scene a lot of bad things in my visions, but this had to be one of the worst. The boy's scream were terrible, and he kept begging her to stop, but all she did was laugh; clearly enjoying herself. When she finished, all that was left was their disgustingly mutilated bodies, and thats when Zoey collapsed. It was then I recognized where we were... the East wall; that's where we found her and the boys last week._

_ The scene changed, and this time it was Zoey killing her siblings. It kept changing going through every human that was found dead over the past week, until it was finally my turn. I was pinned to the ground, and when I looked up, I saw the ghost of eyes that I used to love. They weren't the familiar hazel I had come to fall in love with anymore. They were those of a stranger's... a monster's._

_ She laughed maliciously, and started biting, slashing me so fast that I didn't even see her lunge. It was like the gashes just appeared on my body. I screamed in protest and agony, but they were futile. Ah shit my girlfriend was going to kill me. But instead she abruptly got off of me, and for a second I saw the old Zoey, but just as quickly the evil glint took over again, and she ran away; leaving me to die. _

_ Why wasn't the vision over yet, usually they end right before I die. Instead I lied there on the stone cold ground, gasping for air, but kept choking on the blood filling my lungs. My entire body was on fire, and each breath hurt like hell. _

_ "Help." I called out weakly although I knew no one was there. _

_ My screams had died out, and I gurgled on the blood that was now spilling down face. _

_ Finally the scene changed one last time, and I had a sort of deja-vu moment. Thousands of people, humans, fledglings, and vampyres alike were burning in an open field, (myself included) but this time it was Zoey controlling it. _

_ I looked around wildly, and gasped when I saw Neferet and Kalona were also burning. What the hell was going on?_

_ Thankfully that's when the vision ended,and I was pulled back to my body._

_Zoey POV_

I barged through the door, and gasped when I saw Aphrodite slump to the ground. I ran to her, as she started shaking like mad. I picked her up gently and placed her on to her big comfy bed.

I just sat there and stared at her waiting for Aphrodite to wake up. She was twitching, and whimpering in fear. And then out of nowhere she started screaming in pure agony.

"Stop it! Please!" She sobbed.

I bit my lip, tears silently running down my face and Stark appeared in the room.

"Zoey what's wrong?"

I didn't say anything, but motioned to Aphrodite who was still screeching.

"Ah shit, is she having a vision."

"Yeah, what do I do Stark?" I looked at him helplessly.

He stared sadly at me, and said "There's nothing you can do, you just have to wait it out Z."

No that can't be all. Aphrodite's screams were becoming worst and worst by the second, and I was starting to have trouble blocking out her pain. I tried to send spirit to her, but for some reason it wouldn't work.

Slowly her screams died out, and I began to relax, hoping that she would awaken soon. Instead she began sucking in gasps of air, like a fish out of water. I held her tightly into my arms, and tried to soothe her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"Help..." she muttered, with her face twisted in obvious pain.

"I'm so sorry Aphrodite." I started crying even harder.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any worst, she started making horrible gurgling sounds, and swear it sounded like she was choking. I waited for her to wake up, sure that this had to be the end of the vision, but then she started screaming again.

"What the hell is going on!" I was seriously freaking out.

Stark just shrugged helplessly, and finally I felt Aphrodite suddenly wake within my hold. She gasped and looked wildly around the room. Her scarlet eyes then locked with mine, although I'm sure she couldn't really see me, and she broke down sobbing.

"Shh it's alright, don't worry, it's all over now." I soothed.

Stark got her some water and a towel for her eyes, and after a while she calmed down a bit, and I took the opportunity to ask her what she saw.

"It was terrible Zoey," she said tremulously, and I waited patiently for her to continue, "I-I saw you Z."

My heart dropped but I motioned for her to continue. She took a deep shaky breath before saying, "Well first it was like I saw the past, instead of the future. You were-" She shivered and carried on "You were killing those humans that were found dead."

My entire body froze, and I was stunned into silence.

"What? No that's impossible! There's no way she could or would have done it." Stark shouted.

"I know, but it wasn't really Zoey. I mean it was her, but it was like she was possessed or something. And it was like that for each human she killed." She started to cry again.

"That wasn't it though, was it?" I asked solemnly, even though I already knew the answer.

"No, then you-you started killing me!" She sobbed.

"Aphrodite, I would never do that, alright?" I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

She pulled herself together again before saying, "I know, before you went for the final strike you suddenly stopped, and for a second I saw the old you."

"So there's still hope, see?" I reasoned, "I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you, even if I am being controlled or something."

Aphrodite smiled at me, but it quickly faded away, "There's more."

"Oh great," I sighed, "lay it on me."

"It was sort of like the vision I had before where everyone was burning, except this time Neferet and Kalona were burning too, and you were in charge. You had totally embraced darkness."

Ah hell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Howdy! So I decided to make chapter 26 Zoey/Aphrodite fluff chapter, since I haven't done any in pretty much forever. Any whoozzle enjoy the chapter! **

_Zoey_

The room was in complete silence, until I couldn't take it anymore, "Alright well there's no use in just sitting around and moping, so let's try to figure out a plan again."

They nodded their agreement, and we called everyone to meet in Aphrodite's room.

"Oh goddess, did you have a vision?" Stevie Rae gasped taking in Aphrodite's bloodshot eyes. She nodded and explained the vision again.

Once more a deafening silence followed. And once again it was up to me to break it, "So do you guys have any plans?"

"Well you said that it was like Zoey was being controlled or possessed, right?" Damien directed his question to Aphrodite, who nodded.

"Then first we should figure why that is, I mean how did this happen all of a sudden." He had a good point, because Neferet could have done this along time ago. So why did she wait until now?

And as if answering my unspoken question I felt a burning sensation in my neck, causing me to gasp along with Aphrodite.

"What's wrong?" Stark said standing up.

I didn't say anything, but thought about what it could mean. I knew it must have been a sign from Nyx, but was she telling me. And then it hit me, Neferet! When we were saving Aphrodite she had almost sliced my head off (**in chapter 13). **Now that I think about it the wound still hadn't healed, and it had been almost two weeks since I was cut, and every time I was accused for a murder it was sort of sore. Crap, how hadn't I noticed it before.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Stevie Rae said looking uneasy.

"It was the the cut." I said in an eerily calm voice that didn't sound like my own.

"What?" Shaunee said.

"Yeah I'm totally confused twin." Erin added.

"It was the cut Neferet gave me at the abandoned house." I explained.

"That's why she feigned death when Stark shot her. So that you could come back to the House of Night and do her biddings." Damien said scrunching up his brow. I nodded.

"The blade must have been tainted with darkness, and she is controlling me with it..." I trailed off, as the pieces slowly began to fit together.

"Okay so we've figured out why this shit is happening, but what are are we going to do about it." Aphrodite said, clearly frustrated.

"Have you figured out what your affinity is yet?" Damien asked me.

"Uh no, not yet." I said a little embarrassed.

"Then the next thing we should do is figure that out, because I believe it will be a crucial factor in our plan."

"Okay I'll get right on it." I assured him.

"Yeah I bet it'll be some awesome power that'll kick Neferet's ass." Stevie Rae smiled at me, which I returned.

"I hope so, because I'm getting really tired of her and the reject angel."

"Damn straight!" Aphrodite nodded, which I could feel hurt her, due to the fact that her head probably killed like hell. I shot her a worried gaze, which she returned with a not-too-convincing smile. I could feel that she was exhausted, and I couldn't blame her. I mean from how she described the vision I'd imagine she would be tired. So I decided to continue our meeting tomorrow.  
"Hey, how 'bout we meet up again tomorrow in my room after lunch." I announced

Everyone nodded their approvals, and we left Aphrodite's room so she could rest.

And guess who that left alone in my room? You guessed it, me and Stark.

**My next chapter is going to be another Zoey/Stark, and I'm really really sorry to all the ****people who don't like that pairing, but this time I actually needed it for the plot. Sorry again! And please please please review because I didn't get that many last time :p  
**


	25. Chapter 25

_Zoey_

"So what do you wanna do now?" Stark asked.

"Well actually I... never mind it's stupid."

"No tell me pleaseeee." He said, dragging out the last word, "I promise I won't laugh."

"Okay, um I was wondering if you could teach me archery."

"Of course!" He beamed at me, "but why all of the sudden?"

"Well actually I always liked it, but I sort of suck when it comes to aim." I giggled, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm sure you'll be great." He smiled reassuringly at me.

When we reached the field house where the archery equipment was, I was happy to find no one there, because I didn't want to accidentally shoot someone in the head or something.

I grabbed a bow and a couple of arrows, not even sure how to hold it.

"Alright let's see what you know." Stark said smiling cockily at me.

"What! I have absolutely no idea what to do though." I gasped.

"I know, I just want to see where to start with you though."

"Um that would be like level negative 15."

"Come on times-a-wasting." His smile grew, obviously enjoying himself.

I sighed and held the bow awkwardly, not having a clue about what to do. Finally I got myself situated, aimed for the bulls eye and the arrow flew a whopping 2 feet. I groaned.

"That actually wasn't too bad," Stark said walking over to me.

"Uh yeah it was."

"Not really you just need to put a little more power into hit. Look, put your hand here." He said placing my hand a little bit farther up the stringy part of the bow.

All of a sudden I felt like I had grown up doing archery. Everything felt so familiar, and without even thinking I released the arrow. It whooshed through the air and landed on it's mark exactly.

I looked over at Stark, shocked, and saw that he was staring at me with a face that probably mirrored my own.

"What the- how did you do that?" he breathed.

"I-I don't know all of a sudden I felt like I was a pro at it, and I sort just let the arrow go."

"Here," he gave me an arrow, "try it again."

Again I felt the rightness that a bow and arrow suddenly gave me, and again the arrow found it mark, splintering the other one in two.

"Oh my gosh Zoey, what if this is your new gift, like mine!" Stark looked at me excitedly.

"I don't think so... what about the first time I tried, it was a total fail." I thought, scrunching up my eyebrow.

His smile faded a little as he remembered, "oh yeah, well then what is it?"

Suddenly the answer just popped in to my head, and I felt like an idiot for not thinking of it before, "Stark! I think I can copy other people's affinities! But I think I have to have direct contact. "

"What really that's so cool! Can you keep them now?" Stark beamed at me.

But before I could answer the air around us started to shimmer.

"Nyx!" Stark gasped.

"Merry meet my children." Nyx smiled at us.

"Merry meet." We responded.

"Congratulations Zoey, you have discovered your new affinity." She smiled, showing obvious pride for me. I grinned back so big I thought my face would become stuck like that.

"Thank you, but what exactly are the rules for it."

"Well you have already realized that you ave to have direct contact with the person. You can also only replicate one affinity at a time, but for only one hour. So after that hour is over you will have to touch that person again if you want to have the gift again."

"But what about Aphrodite, when she was having a vision why didn't I get sucked into it too when I picked her up." I asked

"Aphrodite is obviously very special to me, but she is also a human, your power will only work on vampyres and fledglings. And although Stark is technically a spirit he died as a vampyre, so your affinity pertains to him as well." She explained.

I nodded, trying to hold in my excitement. I couldn't wait to try this out on other people, this would definitely kick Neferet's buttocks.

Nyx laughed softly as if reading my thoughts, but then her face hardened, "There are many risks that come with this power Zoey."

_Of course there were, because it'd be to easy to give me something witthout any problems._

"Since you can replicate any affinity through touch alone, when you are in battle with Neferet you are bound to have contact. Meaning when you do you will have not only her psychic powers, but you will also control darkness. And since Neferet has ainted your blood with Darkness it will be extremely difficult for you to resist it's power."

My blood instantly went cold. Why would Nyx allow me to have this power if it would mean I would be evil?

"Zoey I am giving you this power because I believe that you are the only person capable of controlling. Like I said it will be difficult, but as long as you make the right choices, which I'm sure you will, you will succeed."

"But what if I don't make the right choices, and end up evil like in Aphrodite's vision where I was burning everyone..." my voice trailed off.

Nyx smiled sweetly at me, "You are not in this alone Zoeybird, there are more people on your side then you think."

"What do you mea-" I tried to ask, but she was already shimmering away.

"Have faith in yourself Zoey." And with that she was gone.

**So now you know what her new affinity is! It took me awhile to choose one that was semi-original but ah well, I figured it out eventully. But anywho the next chapter is going to be a Zaphrodite one, because I was reading the review from wolf eyes yesterday, and I really have been making it more Syark/Zoey, sooo...yeah I hope you like it c=**


	26. Chapter 26

**So here's the Aphrodite/Zoey chapter I promised for! Sorry it took a while, but I'm having some writers block, so the next few chapters might take a while to update :/ Anyways this is after everyone leaves her room, and she falls asleep right after, so again she isn't awake in the Stark/Zoey scene. Hope you like it c=**

_Aphrodite_

_Knock Knock_

I groggily opened my eyes, wondering who the hell woke me up.

_It's me. _Zoey's voice echoed through my head.

Instantly I perked up, and replied _Oh come in. _Not really caring that I looked like a mess.

"How you feeling?" Zoey asked

"Better." I answered.

She stared at me, as if peering into my soul, before finally saying " Aphrodite I'm so sorry that this has to happen to you. I wish there was something I could do."

Ugh. I should have known she was thinking that. I don't know why or how she keeps blaming herself for everything. "Zoey how the hell could this be your fault?" I asked a little annoyed.

She looked like she was at a lost for words, so I decided to use the opportunity wisely.

I leaned in and let my lips fall lightly on hers. I let them glide smoothly against hers, loving every moment of it. It felt like ages since we were able to be alone together, well that definitely needed to change.

_I love you. _Zoey moaned mentally.

_I love you too._

Eventually we both pulled apart, slightly breathless. "Have I ever told how amazing you are?" Zoey smiled sweetly at me.

"You could stand to mention it more." I teased. She giggled adorably and I couldn't help but also laugh. Damn, I still couldn't get over how beautiful her marks were. Right now they were sort of an aqua color, but they soon changed royal blue, and so on and so forth.

"Man I miss these times." I sighed.

"What times?"

"You know just you and me, there's been so much shit going on that we barely have any time alone anymore."

A look I couldn't read crossed her face, before she smiled sadly at me.

"I know, we're going to have to do something about that." she said before leaning into kiss me again. This time it was way more passionate and I intertwined my arms around her neck.

She moaned as I tentatively let my tongue explore the wet cavern that was her mouth. I felt a hesitation though our bond and I told her mentally _Do it, really I don't mind._

She wavered again before sinking her teeth gingerly into my neck. And this time it was my turn to groan in pleasure as she happily sucked at my blood. I could feel our bond becoming stronger, and I had never felt so attached or in love with anyone before.

After a couple of minutes I started to feel a little light headed, and she immediately pulled away, licking the wound closed.

"Are you okay?" she looked at me worriedly, but nonetheless happy.

"Yeah, you know, you need to stop worrying so much." I smiled.

"I know, I'm just really stressed with everything that's going on."

"You can say that again." I sighed.

"I'm just really stressed with everything that's going on."

"You are such a dork sometimes." I couldn't help but laugh.

"And proud of it." She smiled at me, before trying, and failing, to stifle a yawn.

"Amen to that! I'm exhausted." Even though I had just woken up, but hey visions can really take a lot out of a girl out.

She smiled at me and hesitated before saying, "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Z, we're going out, there's no reason for you to hesitate when you asks."

She blushed, and mumbled something I couldn't hear, and cuddled up next to me. I felt like she was hiding something from me, but I knew I shouldn't push her for it. I trusted she would tell me when she was ready.

**So there's your Aphrodite/Zoey chapter. I know most of you guys and Zoey/Stark fans, but I did originally make this a Zaphrodite story sooo... yeah c= Anywho REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews guys! So I just noticed that in chapter 25 I said that they'd meet up after lunch in Zoey's room, but I actuallu meant dinner, since it was a school day, oops :) **

_Zoey_

I woke up to the sound of a low rumbling, and looked wildly around the room. My eyes then locked with a very pissed Maleficent. I guess she was mad that I had stolen her spot on the bed or something. I was worried that she would wake Aphrodite, but luckily she just jumped off the bed and went who knows where.

I looked over at my girlfriend and sighed in relief when I saw that she was still asleep. Suddenly guilt crashed down on me as last night's memory washed over me.

I don't know how I could live with myself when I knew I just kissed and sucked the blood of a girl who's back I was going behind. But I couldn't tell her, could I? I mean that would break her heart, plus I promised that I would never hurt her like Darius did. But it was killing me, the entire last night I felt like a worthless piece of poo the way I was treating her. But I loved her. But I also loved Stark. Ugh I just couldn't choose.

I sighed heavily and attempted to go back to sleep; which was a fail.

About 45 minutes later, I felt Aphrodite move under my arm which was wrapped protectively around her. It was weird usually, I was the one being protected. But I actually didn't mind, it was like I had something more to live for than just my life.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I grinned as she looked at me.

She groaned and turned around, and quickly went back to sleep.

"Come on you still have classes to go to." I shook her.

"Ugh wh do I have to go if you don't." She groaned.

"Uh 'cuz I'm a vampyre now."

"Yeah but your still technically a third former, and plus I'm human so there's really no point I me going."

I sighed. "Fine your right about me still being a third former, so I'll go. But that means you have to go too because your still living in the vampyre world sooo..."

This time it was her to turn to sigh, "Fine, I'll go."

I smiled cheekily at her, as she yawned while sitting up.

"I'll meet you downstairs when I finish."

"'Kay" She muttered.

I quickly made my way to my dorm, and took a speed shower, and got dressed. When I looked at my alarm clock, I was happy to see that I still had a good 20 minutes till class started, so I could have an actual breakfast today.

When I got downstairs, I wasn't too surprised that Aphrodite still wasn't down yet, it usually took her a little longer to get ready anyways.

"Hey Z" The twins said simulaneoulsly.

"Morning." I smiled at them.

By the time we finished eating, Aphrodite still hadn't come down yet, and I started to get a little worried. Not that you could really blame me, I mean last time this happened she ended up being kidnapped, and almost dying.

_Hey Aphrodite, you almost already._

_ Huh? Oh yeah, just give me a little more time, I'll meet you up at lunch. _She replied more than a little tiredly

_ Um, okay._

But no sooner had I thought that, did she go back to sleep.

I sighed, I should have known she would have skipped anyways. Ugh that's Aphrodite for you...

-/-

After dinner, Stevie Rae, Stark, the Twins, and Damien and I walked over to my room, where Aphrodite and Rephaim were planning to meet us. When we got there we found Aphrodite already sitting on the bed, examing her nails, and we waited for Rephaim who came not too long later.

I sighed heavily and said "So have you guys come up with any ideas for a plan?"

"No..." they all chorused, even Damien, although he looked a little emabarresed to admit it.

"Well that's okay, because I haven't either, but I figured out my affinity yesterday." I offered.

They all looked surprised (except Stark and Aphrodite, who I told yesterday)

"Well..."

"Come on tell us!" the twins urged me when I didn't continue.

"Um well I can sort of like absorb others people affinities, but only one at a time, and I have to have direct contact with the person."

"Oh my goodness Zoey! I knew it would be a kick ass power." Stevie Rae gushed.

"I have never heard of anything like it." Damien said in awe, "well that definitely makes it easier to think of a plan."

"Okay okay we get it Zoey's power is fucking amazing but now what are we going to do about our non-existant plan-"

But beofre Aphrodite could finish, Kramisha came running in my room, out of breath.

"Just...wrote... a poem..." she said in between pants, she caught her breath a little bit and continued, "And from what I understood, a shit load of problems are going to be coming our way."

Ah hell.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I knew that it would take me a while to actually write the poem, so I wanted to at least update today. I'll try to put another chapter up soon, and as always PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry if the poems not that good, but poetry isn't really my forte :/ Also expect to see a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, 'cuz I was too lazy to reread it :p**

_Zoey_

The whole room was silent for about 10 seconds, before it erupted into a spew of questions aimed a Krashima.

"What does it say?"

"Is it about Neferet?"

"Does it say where Kalona's been?"

"Or how we're going to defeat them?"

"Well don't just stand there tell us!"

"Damn y'all will you let me speak first!" Krashima yelled over the questions.

Everyone instantly shut up, and she sighed before saying, "thank you, okay it said

An innocent life will be lost

Blood will be shed

And no one can be trusted

The friend becomes the enemy

And the enemy becomes the friend

The question is now the answer

And the answer becomes the question

The possible suddenly seems impossible

And the impossible is now possible

But be warned

Because with the wrong choices you'll all end up broken

A deafening silent fell over the room again, and this time it was the twins who broke it.

"Damn..."

"That sounds like some serious crap."

"No shit sherlock." Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

The twins glared at her, already opening their mouths to retort; jeesh did they ever stop.

"Look guys can we please just get along for once, I mean the world is going to end unless we do something about it."

They all immediately looked sorry, and I continued, "Okay so I guess we should try to decipher this mess."

" I agree Zoey, let's begin with the first verse." Damin started. "Well an innocent life will be lost, that's sounds pretty self explanatory, but it doesn't say anything about who."

"I suppose only the future shall tell." Rephaim offered.

Damien nodded in agreement and continued, "Yeah, I think the same goes for the next two lines."

Everyone looked around the room with wary eyes thinking of the 3rd line 'No one can be trusted.'

"Come on guys, if we can't trust each other, then there's no way we can make it through this together." I announced. They all nodded, although I could still the uneasiness in their eyes.

I sighed, "Okay well I don't know about you guys but this entire poem is just a mystery to me, I don't see how we can figure it out, until it already happens."

More silence... ugh! I was really getting tired of this.

"I propose that we should go back to Italy." Everyone was surprised to hear Rephaim say, giving him questioning looks, " Since that is where the vampyre high council, we should try to persuade them to shift sides."

"But Neferet's already brainwashed them so that they are on her side." Aphrodite huffed.

Rephaim gave her a hard look but continued, "Yes I know, but it is worth a try, because it is obvious that we need assistance, and that we can't do this alone."

I considered his proposal for a minute. It actually wasn't too bad an idea... but what if he was trying to trick us? No he wouldn't do that he's on our side, plus Stevie Rae trusts him, and I'd trust her with my life. But what if that poem was telling the truth... I shook the idea out of my head and looked up at my friends, each of them staring at me expectantly.

"Okay I agree with Rephaim, we should go to Italy just in case we can persuade at least a few members of the council."

Rephaim nodded, and immediately took charge, which I was totally fine with; I needed the break anyways. "Alright so we should leave as soon as possible. Do guys have any source of transportation we could use."

"Please, are you forgetting that I am filthy rich?" Aphrodite scoffed already pulling out her cell phone, and organizing a flight on her parents private jet, "So what time do you want to leave?" She asked covering the speaker of her phone."

"I would say 7 p.m tomorrow." Rephaim told her.

She nodded and transferred the information, "Okay all set." she smiled proudly.

I grinned back at her and announced, "Alrighty then it looks like we actually have a plan now at least!" I beamed at the rest of the group, "So I guess we should wake up at around 3:30 or 4 and then meet up at 5 in the tunnels, and then we would make it to the airport at around 5:30. But make sure that no one hears about this, we can't let Neferet know, so make sure you use your elements as a barrier to your thoughts."

"Sure thing Z!" Stevie Rae twanged, "5 p.m, the tunnels, block thoughts. Got it."

"Good, well we should probably start packing now and try to get some sleep."

"Okay see ya Zo!" The twins called back, as they left the room, along with everyone else in tow.

I sighed as the last person left, really not in the mood to start packing. But like the good girl I am I got out my suit case, and mentally checked off everything I would need. Finally after triple checking my bag, I quickly changed clothes and flopped on the bed, falling asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

-/-

The next day I woke up to a very obnoxious ringing sound, and reached groggily up for my alarm clock.

Ugh! It was only 3:30, and I felt like I had been asleep for like an hour.

I decided to take shower, in hopes that it would help wake me up. It didn't. Ah well I guess I'd just get the rest of my sleep on the plane.

I did my hair, and put a little make up on before getting dressed. And the next time I looked at the clock it was already 4:40. Crap, I didn't realize I was moving so slowly. I all but ran to Aphrodite's room, who was putting some last minute touches on her make-up.

"Come on we gotta get to the tunnels!" I ushered her out of the door.

"Calm down, it's my plane remember, I don't think they'd leave with out us." She reasoned.

" I know, but we need to get there as soon as possible. Remember?"

"Okay okay, I'm ready." She pulled her over-sized suitcase down to the common rooms, where everyone else was already waiting.

"'Bout time" Erin said tapping her foot.

"Yeah we though you'd never come." Shaunee finished crossing her arms.

"Whatever brain-sharers, can we just go?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

We all piled up in my little bug, thinking that the hummer would be noticeable.

Stevie Rae was waiting in front of the depot with, and ran with to the car with an umbrella, so she wanted burn. Now keep in mind that my bug is meant for 4 people so with all seven of us in there it more than a little crowded.

At last we arrived to the airport, right on time, maybe even a little early. But the good thing about going on a private plane, is that you don't have to deal with all the lines and delays like with normal flights. So no more than 15 minutes after we arrived at the airport, we were already on the plane.

I sat next to Aphrodite, and snuggled my head into the crook of her neck, and quickly fell asleep.

After what felt like hours, I felt someone gently nudging my shoulder.

"Zoey we're here."

**Okay so I know that was another boring chapter, but I'm gonna try to make the next ones a little more exciting. But please review anyways :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm really really sorry that it took me so long to update, and I know you proabbaly hate me for writing such a short crappy chapter, but I'm still having major writer's block. I'll try to update sooner next time, but no promises :/**

_Zoey_

"Huh, what?" I looked around groggily.

"I said we're here." Aphrodite repeated.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Almost 11:30 p.m" She answered looking at her cell phone.

"Good that'll give us a lot of time to convince the council."

She nodded as we walked out of the plane, where Lenobia's friend Erce was waiting for us.

"Merry meet Zoey." she nodded stiffly, and I could tell that she was already on of Neferet's cronies. For one thing she didn't call me priestess, not that I really liked when people did, but I knew that there was no way she would refer to me as that if Neferet was her leader. Secondly, her body language just radiated resentment towards my friends and me.

"Merry meet." I nodded back to her, "We have come here to request a meeting with the Vampyre council.'" I got right down to business.

She narrowed her eyes, and hesitated a moment before responding, "I'm afraid that they are busy tonight."

"Well what are they doing?" Aphrodite shot at her, but Erce totally ignored her. I felt Aphrodite stiffen beside me, _Don't bother with her, we don't want them to have something to blame us for, so that'll it ruin our chances of convincing them. _I warned.

_Fine, but that bitch is already getting on my damn nerves. _She huffed.

"Alright so what would be a more convenient time for us to have our meeting." I asked.

She thought about an answer that would probably annoy us the most and said, "Probably the day after tomorrow, but not just anyone can see the Council, they ar very busy. That means no _humans" _she spit out the word, glaring at my girlfriend.

I could feel an anger explode in Aphrodite, but surprisingly she remained relatively calm on the outside. I guess she had perfected the art of shielding her emotions, "But I am Nyx's prophetess." She said emotionlessly.

Erce actually did pay attention to Aphrodite this time and le out a short laugh, that sounded more like a bark. "Ha, why would the almighty Nyx allow a filthy human to take a position so highly looked upon." Erce almost hissed.

Again Aphrodite remained impassive, but her eyes flashed dangerously for a second, "Fine," She said with her teeth clenched.

"No." I said sternly. "She is not simply a human, and she was allowed in last visit so expect her to accompany me this time as well."

"But-" Erce started.

"You cannot simply change your mind to fit your needs." I said, obviously ending the conversation.

"Alright, in two days time please please meet in front of the room that you conferenced last time." she said reluctantly.

"Thank you." I heard myself say, but my mind had already started racing ahead.

Crap! By the time the meeting starts Neferet would have already found out where we are. And when she find that out... well I didn't want to know what that would mean.

"Are our bedrooms in the same place as last visit as well?" Damien asked politely.

Erce looked him over, from head to toe, with a look of disgusted as if repulsed that a simple fledgling would simply speak to her without any formal crap.

She merely nodded, and left the entrance area.

"Bitch." The twins whispered.

"I hate to admit, but I actually agree with the twin terrors." Aphrodite chimed.

"It seems that Neferet wasted no time creating her subordinates." Damien added.

"So what should we do now?" Stevie Rae asked, looking a little worried.

" I guess we should try to figure out a plan, before Neferet gets here." I thought aloud, and as if confirming my fears my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I looked at the caller I.D and felt my stomach drop when I saw who it was. Lenobia. I knew she wouldn't call unless something was really wrong; they don't call it no news is good news for no reason.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone even though I already knew it was.

"Zoey! Where are you?" She shouted into the phone, with not so much anger, but fear. She said some other stuff, but she was talking so fast that I couldn't understand her.

"Woah, Lenobia calm down, and please repeat that." I know I was younger than her, but if I was going to become high priestess I needed to deal with situations like this.

She took a shaky breath and tried again, "Fledglings, they are dying much rapidly tonight." 20 of them have already started rejecting the change!"

I heard screaming and moaning in the background, and my all but stopped.

What? 20 fledglings we hadn't even been gone for a day. Sure it was 11 here but we're like 8 or 9 hours ahead or something. How could so many student die already? Who or what could-

"Zoet are you still there?" Lenobia's worried voice rang from the other end.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm here."

"Where are you?" She asked sternly.

I hesitated wondering if I should tell her.

" Zoey Neferet, already left and is looking for you."

"Crap..." I muttered, "Damien, Stevie Rae, the Twins, Aphrodite and I are in Italy."

She sighed deeply as if she was expecting the answer, "I suspect you are trying to convince the council members of Neferet's evils"

"Yes." I answered, even though I knew it wasn't a question.

She sighed. Again. "Zoey, as future high priestess you cannot simply run away with no warning, like an immature child."

"I know, I'm really sorry Lenobia, but I felt like I had to try." I answered truthfully.

"Apologies will only get you so far Zoey, you have to start acting more responsible."

Now that sort of annoyed me, I mean I stilled loved Lenobia and all, but who she was she to tell me to start acting more responsible. My friends and I had already been saving everyone's butt since I got to the House of Night, but I do one bad thing, and it's as if those things were forgotten.

"Okay." I mumbled into the phone.

"Zoey know you have been through a lot more than even most grown vampyres have, but no one said being high priestess would be easy." Her voice softened.

"I know Lenobia, I promise I'll do better."

And just then I heard weird gurgling sound, and a worm hole suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

"Um Lenobia, I have to go." I hung up the phone despite her protests.

In the spot where the dark whole materialized, a flash of red started to pop up in it.

_Neferet. _Stark's voice rang through my mind.

I glanced at him, and saw that he was staring intently at the spot, his bow already in his hand, at the ready.

I looked back at the spot, and saw that the red flash had grown into the shape of a person, and then into Neferet.

Stark immediately shot his bow at her, but it passed harmlessly through her. He did it again and again sending a volley of arrows right to where her heart should be, but again an again it passed though her.

"Shit..." He muttered.

"I have already told you young guardian, you are defenseless against me." Neferet said exasperatedly to him, and then turned her attention to me. "Zoey, you shouldn't have come here." She said menacingly.

Jeesh, when did my life start sounding like a horror movie.

"Well if you couldn't fucking tell we all ready are, so get the fuck over it." Aphrodite spat at Neferet.

But she simply ignored, which a lot of people seemed to be doing now. "Severe consequences will be made."

"Do you know how many times you've said that Neferet." I tried to sound bored, but I was terrified on the inside.

"Many people will die because of you, Zoey Redbird." She smiled.


	30. Chapter 30 Author's Note

**Hey guys I know you probably hate me for making this chapter an Authors Note but I started writing my next chapter, which is a Zaphrodite fluff (and the next one's gonna be Stark/Zoey) but I was wondering do you guys want Zoey to tell Aphrodite about her and Stark, because I can't really decide. So tell me what you think, and I'll make sure to update the next chapter soon. I already have most of it written, I just need to write the end so... yeah PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**So here's the first half of the chapter, I'll put the rest up, but you guys have to give me more feedback, only 2 of you reviewed (you guys are awesome by the way!) How about 3 more people review and I'll update, PLEASE :) But I hope you like this almost-chapter anyway.**

_Aphrodite _

Damn, I hate this place. We've been here for what? 10 minutes? And everyone already treats me like shit. Whatever, the meeting isn't until the day after tomorrow, so that'll give Zoey and me plenty of time for some loving!

"Hey Z, where's the dining hall or whatever, i'm starvin'" Bumpkin twanged.

"Yeah I'm hungry too, it's down here." Zoey lead the way.

Ugh, I guess I'm just going to have to wait.

-/-

Damn that Nerd Herd, our little meal turned out loger than I thought, and then Damien thought it'd be a _brilliant _idea to start researching who-knows-what for the meeting. I did my part as the 'bitch' of the group and complained the entire time, but unfortunately that did nothing. Later we went _back _to the dining hall to eat dinner, because we stayed in the torture chamber AKA the library all freaking day. So basically I had to wait like 7 hours before I got some quality alone time with my girlfriend.

Just as we were leaving dinner Erce walked into the dining hall for an announcement. "Hello Zoey and..." she looked disgustingly at the rest of us, "company"

"Erce." Zoey nodded.

"The rooms that you resided in last visit, are currently occupied, so I am here to show your new rooms."

"Um okay." Zoey replied, as we followed Erce to the third floor where where are rooms were.

"All of the bedrooms on this floor have one bed, so there will be no roommates." Erce looked back at us.

I heard the twins curse under their breath. Ah well, it's not like I haven't broken the rules before.

She pulled out a map from her pocket with our names written on which room we were in.

"Alright for the right side of the hallway," She made we were all listening "Damien Maslin first door, Erin Bates second door, and _the human_ third door." Alright that was the last fucking straw! I made to tear out that bitches throat, but before could I even take a step, Zoey's calming voice entered my mind.

_Aphrodite, don't worry about it, I promise when this mess is over, I'll give you the honor of killing her yourself. _She smirked

_You promise? _I raised my eyebrow smirking back.

_I promise. _She smiled.

_Good._

I noticed Erce was staring between both of us, as if she knew we were mentally communicating, and then hastily looked back at the list when she realized I saw her.

"Erm, for the left side, Zoey Redbird first door, Stevie Rae Johnson second door, and Shaunee Cole last door.

I sighed mentally, of course we at opposite ends of the hall.

"Alright sweet dreams!" Erce smiled kindly at us. Damn that woman was seriously freaky, ,she looked those innocent litle girls in horror movies that end up killing everyone. I tried, thankfully successfully, to hold back a shudder.

_I'll meet you in your room in an hour. _I whispered seductively in Zoey's mind. I wanted to give us enough time to make sure there weren't any of Neferet's minions prowling the hall or anything.

_I'll be waiting. _She answered just as seductively.

(one hour later)

Well there hadn't been any noise in the halls, so I decided it was safte for me to make my way to Z's room.

I cracked open the door, and peeked outside, yup the coast was clear. I quietly walked down the hallway, and quietly sneaked into her room, not even bothering to knock.

"Hey." Zoey whispered as I sat on her bed.

"Hey beautiful." I became mesmerized by her tattoos (again), but as I took a closer, I saw that she was biting her lip, and her forehead was slightly scrunched up.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting a little worried.

"Didn't you hear Neferet, she siad a lot of people are going to die, and it's gonna be all my fault." Tears silently fell down her face.

Anger boiled inside of me, as I thought of that _woman. _Why does she feel it is her mission to fuck with Zoey's life hell. Well there was nothing I could do now, so I scooted closer to Z and wiped away her tears.

"Shhh, are you forgetting that you're Nyx's chosen one, dont' worry about Neferet, because I have no doubt that you're gonna kick her ass soon enough.

She giggled a little, and she had stopped crying, "Thanks Aphrodite."

"Anytime nerd." I leaned into kiss her, hesitantly letting my my tongue graze her lips.

She gratefully allowed me into her mouth, and hers into mine. I played with her tongue a little, and just enjoyed the moment.

Finally we pulled away, both of us breathless.

"You are amazing." Zoey breathed, looking a little dazed.

I giggled, "You aren't too bad yourself."

That weird look passed her face again **(From the end of chap 26)**, this time she accidentally left a little emotion slip through our bond. Was that..was that guilt? What is she guilty about. Is she hiding something? I mentally shook myself. No Zoey would never hurt me..she promised.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, almost 100! So here is the rest of the chapter, tel me what you think :)**

"_You are amazing." Zoey breathed, looking a little dazed._

_ I giggled, "You aren't too bad yourself."_

_ That weird look passed her face again **(From the end of chap 26)**, this time she accidentally left a little emotion slip through our bond. Was that..was that guilt? What is she guilty about. Is she hiding something? I mentally shook myself. No Zoey would never hurt me..she promised. _

I could tell Zoey was reading my thoughts, or at least feeling my emotions, because she took my hand and said, "Aphrodite you know I love you right?"

_I know _I thought to myself, but my mouth said differently, "Do you really? Because you've been acting really weird lately." I practically spat.

Pain crossed her face, and my heart squeezed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I don't even know why-"

"No it's your fault I have been a bit of a freak lately, but..." she sighed, "Aphrodite, I-I need to tell you something."

"Okaayy." I said, getting a little worried.

She took a deep breath and blurted, "I still have feelings for Stark."

I just stared at her, trying to process what she said. How can she still have... but he's fucking dead... I'm gonna kick his ass.

Through my mind fog, I could vaguely hear her say, "But I still love you, and I always will."

I look at her, astonishment clearly written on my face, "You love me? Is that why you've been acting like ho behind my back."

"I'm sor-" she whispers, tears welling in her eyes, but I cut her off.

"I knew you had pretty slutty past, but I thought you got over it." I hissed.

"No Aphrodite, no I-" she started, tears coming dangerously close to falling.

" Didn't you say that you would never hurt me, or was that just to make me to shut up." I could feel cool streaks running down my pissed off face, and I knew I was crying.

"I really am sor-." she started to plead.

"Whatever Zoey, I'll leave you alone with your precious Arrow Boy." I stormed out of her room, not caring how loud I was. Luckily, no one else was in the hallway.

When I got to my room, I plopped on the bed and let all of my anger, frustation, and anguish, wash over me. I don't know how long I just sat there on my bed crying, but eventually exhaustion finally claimed me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay usually I try to keep things a surprise in this story, but I want to assure all my Zaphrodite fans that things will still work out (romantically) between them, so don't stop reading my story :) But I didn't think it'd be a good idea to have Aphrodite be clueless about it the entire story, so hopefully you guys like it! One more thing, should I still have the Stark/Z chapter, or should I wait a little considering...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay this chapter is pretty much an alternate ending to the last one, because I didn't like it that much, I'll probably update over this weekend, but with me you never know, but I'll try :)**

_Aphrodite POV_

"Whatever Zoey, I'll leave you alone with your precious Arrow Boy." I stormed out of her room, not caring how loud I was. Luckily, no one else was in the hallway.

I plopped onto the bed and let all of my anger, frustration and heartache take hold of me.

How could she do this to me, did she really love me. Fuck I don't know, what is there to love anyway, I mean I may be beautiful as anything, but that's all, anyone I'm with leaves me; Erik, Darius and now Zoey. Fuck fuck fuck, I hate this!

But was I doing the right thing? I mean it's not her fault who she loves. But still... It's not like she can just play with people's emotions and expect people to be fine with it. Ugh I need time to think.

I felt Zoey trying to communicate through our bond, and I automatically clamped down on it. She then started knocking on the door, saying some crap that I didn't bother to listen to. I tried to ignore her, but she kept getting more persistent. Damn it why does she have to be so annoying.

"Just leave me alone." I tried to snap, but it came out more as a scratchy whisper.

Damn I hated feeling so vulnerable.

"I really am sorry Aphrodite." she says softly, her voice just as bad as mine.

Ah shit, why do I feel so bad, this was her fault anyways. Wasn't it...

_Zoey POV_

"I still have feelings for Stark." I blurted, and instantly regretted it.

Aphrodite just stared at me, her face changing from disbelief, to confusion, and then finally anger. I could tell that she knew that I didn't just mean 'I had feeling for him' but that I had showed him I do.

"But I still love you and I always will." I attempted to make her understand, and I really did. There's not a thing in this world I wouldn't do for her.

Her eyes locked with mine and she pretty much snarled at me, "You love me? Is that why you've been acting like a ho behind my back." That hurt, but I deserved it.

"I'm sor-" I began, trying desperately for her to understand, but she cut me off.

"I knew you had a slutty past, but I though you goten over it." she hissed. Now that really hurt, I could feel tears welling in my eyes, and I tried to hold them back. I failed.

"No Aphrodite, no I-" I said in a choked voice, but she cut me off again.

"Didn't you say you would never hurt me, or was that just to make me shut up." This time it was her turn to cry. I looked at her, I mean really looked at her, and I wasn't even sure if she was really mad. I mean obviously she's pissed, but in her eyes all I saw was pain.

"I really am sor-" I pleaded

"Whatever Zoey, I'll leave you alone with your precious Arrow Boy." she stormed out.

"No Aphrodite wait-" but she was already gone. What have I done, did I really think that she wouldn't care? But it was the right thing to tell her the truth, right? Honesty's the best police after all. Crap what am I gonna do, she'll never forgive me for doing this to her. But I need to try.

I got up and sort of stumbled, tears blurring my vision. I tried to walk as quietly as possible to her room, and stopped mid-knock. She was crying, like really crying, it was more like sobbing; and it was because of me. I swear I could feel my heart break a little, damn why was I such a terrible person? Why couldn't life be like in the movies where the people fall in love and they live happily ever after. I suppose for some lucky people that is life, but nog me.

I knocked softly, and tried to communicate to her through our imprint, but I wasn't too surprised to find that it was blocked.

"Aphrodite please let me in, I'm really really sorry, let me explain." I pleaded through the door, but I don't know if she didn't hear me, or was just ignoring me, but I didn't give up.

"Just leave me alone." I heard her say, but her voice sounded so pained, so weak, so... broken.

"I'm really sorry Aphrodite." I whisper, leaning on the door, before walking back to my room.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I was going to make it a lot longer, but I truthfully I don't know what to do with this new problem between Zoey and Aphrodite, I planned on making the 2 days pass by really quickly, and then sort of get to the end of the story... so tell me your ideas on what I should do PWEASE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks everyone for the feedback, and the reviews! Sorry I updated later then when I said, I don't really have an excuse except that I started another story, and I was mostly writing for that. But don't worry I won't abandon this story!**

_Aphrodite POV_

I woke to a quiet noise from the other room, and dragged myself out of bed, with all of yesterdays memories crashing over me. But I no loger felt sad, hurt or even angry, just empty.

I went through my normal morning routines, feeling pretty much dead, and I contemplated on whether I should go down to breakfast where Zoey would most likely be. But the hollow feeling in my stomach told me just to suck it up and go.

Before I even make it to the steps, Zoey appeared out of pretty much nowhere, and blocked my path.

"Aphrodite wait, can I please explain." She looked me in the eyes, and I tried not to get lost in them.

"Uh how about no." I muttered and sidestep her, but she's already two steps ahead of me, and grabbed my wrists lightly.

"Please." she said in a choked whisper, her eyes begging.

"Fine." I cross my arms, and follow her to her room, where I sat on the humoung-o bed and refused to look at her. "Now can we get this over with I'm starving." I huffed.

She took my hands and I tried to pull away but she wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me." I said in a low, ticked off voice.

She flinched slightly at my tone, but didn't release them.

"Aphrodite I love you. I never stopped, and I never will. I'd go to the ends of the Earth and back for you. I love your strength, your independence and your beauty." she said clearly, and I could feel her eyes borin onto the side of my head.

It took everything I had not to forgive her right then and there, but they don't call me the hag from hell for nothing.

"You done yet?" I examined my nails.

She sighed but continued, "I want you to know that I love you, but I love Strak too."

I was silent, anger slowly rushing through me, but I made sure to hide it.

"Okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"What the fuck do you want me to say to that Zoey!" I snapped. "Am I supposed to be alright with having share your love, huh?"

She looked like she was at a lost for words, so I continued. "Look, you may have everyone else wrapped around your little finger, but I'm not just another one of your puppets that you can use at your disposal." I was seething now.

"No, I-I-" she stuttered, shock clear in her eyes. .

"I'll tell you what you are, you're a fucking whore!" I shout but instantly regret it, as I see the pain consume her features.

"I-" My face fell, and I didn't know whether to apologize or not. My pride was advising me against it, but my heart was telling me otherwise.

"Zoey what's wrong?" Stark appeared, and wiped the tears from her face. He turned his head to me, and if looks could kill, I knew I'd be dead.

"What the hell is your problem, can't you see she's sorry." he shouted, but it's not like anyone besides the nerd herd and I could hear.

"She's the one who's-" I went got all defensive, but he cut me off.

"I know what she's been doing, I'm still her warrior your know." he almost hisses. "But unlike you I'm willing to love her no matter what. Aren't you the one who told Erik he shouldn't have freaked out on Zoey because of a misunderstanding?"

"Yeah but-" My voice cracks, and I'm too scared to continue for fear that I might burst out crying.

Starks eyes softened, "Listen, if you really love her, than you'll accept no matter what she's done or is still doing. I know Zoey, and I know she loves you. A lot. But she also loves me, and there's not a damn thing we can do about it. So you either take her as she is, or leave."

I stared at Zoey, the girl I loved. I knew deep inside I loved her, and I always would, I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't.

"Alright." I mumbled, and look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Z, I just-" I didn't know what to say, but I could tell that she got the point.

"Good now are we all hunky dory now?" Stark tries to lighten the mood. It doesn't work. At least not for me. I glare at him, I may love Zoey, but if he just stayed dead like he was supposed to this wouldn't be happening.

Ugh why did I have to have one of the most complicated relations known to man and vampyre for that matter.

**I don't know if I rushed their make up, and I'm pretty sure in the books Aphrodite wouldn't be fine with having her love also love someone else, but then again it's not like she'd ever consider dating Zoey in the first place. Anyhow don't forget to review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, but I've been sort of brain dead for this story, and haven't been able to think of any ideas... but I finished now! Hope you guys like it :)**

_Zoey POV_

Well things seemed to have settled down, since Aphrodite and I made up, and she was surprisingly alright with the whole Stark thing.

The day went by pretty quickly, but we spent like ALL DAY in the library. Needless to say I was dead tired, and gratefully plopped on the inviting bed, falling asleep close to immediately.

-/-

I found myself under a magnificent oak tree. I looked up trying to find the top, but saw there didn't seem to be an end. It just kept stretching and stretching never stopping.

I was surrounded by similar trees, but not nearly as tall.

It was beautiful.

I admired the hundreds of flowers that speckled the emerald green grass.

As I just stood there basking in the sun that blazed a brilliant yellow, I heard mumbling.

I froze, not daring to even breathe. But the sound seemed to be coming closer, and I turned my head woodenly to the source.

There was a little opening to particular large group of trees, and I bet you can guess who I was greeted. That's right...Kalona.

He didn't seem to notice me, and I hoped to keep that way. I tried to sneak away silently, but even as a vampyre I couldn't, and the grass made a loud rustling sound, when I moved.

He snapped his head up, and just stared at me, as if not able to believe what he was seeing.

I stared at him too, but not nearly as long Something was different about him though... He didn't seem to radiate power like he usually does. His hair was matted with what looked like blood. As usual he was shirtless, and his pants were spattered with dirt and more blood. But the thing that struck me was his eyes. They were no longer the mesmerizing amber that I had to fought to get lost in (not that I liked him or anything, but hey I have to admit he was hot). Now they had hollow, empty look to them, as if he had seen things that would haunt him forever.

"Zoey?" he whispered in a gravelly voice. He didn't call me Aya..

But I didn't answer, I mean I had no idea what the H-E-double hockey sticks was happening.

"Zoey...what-how..." he made a tentative step towards me, and in return I stumbled back.

"Zoey!" I felt of whoosh of air, and suddenly he was grabbing my shoulders, digging his fingers into me.

"Yeah it's me, and get off!" I screamed.

He blinked and released me, as if coming out of a dream.

"How did you get here?" his eyes burned holes into me.

"How should I know? You're the one who makes me suffer through these stupid dreams." I spat, not forgetting what he did to Heath.

"No I didn't-I can't." he stuttered.

"Listen Kalona, I don't have time for your games." I said in a deadly calm voice, getting a little weirded out about how he was acting.

"I-I-" he bowed his head down, and looked seriously confused and lost now;well that makes two of us, "Zoey, you have to help me!" He snapped his head up, and were those... were those tears! What the heck, I've never seen Kalona cry.

"Look I have no idea what going on here so-"

"It's Neferet, sh-she trapped me in here and-" he said rapidly, but I cut him off.

"Hold on a sec, why the fudge would Neferet trap you here, it's so beautiful."

He looked at me as if I was crazy, and said very slowly, "Wait...what do you see?"

"Um, a whole bunch off trees and flowers and all that naturey stuff."

"I see the exact opposite, everything is burning and-and dying."

"So, it's not like you haven't been the cause of thousands of deaths." I practically hissed.

"This is different..." he got a far away look in his eyes, and I waited for him to continue. He didn't.

He blinked a couple times again, before meeting my eyes, "Please...help." he sounded so desperate, and I almost believed him. Almost.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just leave here right now." I said already turning around.

"Because if you don't Neferet will kill you all" I froze.

_He's probably just bluffing, and only wants to get out so he can kill and rape more people...right?_

"How do you know?" I asked, trying to level my voice, but still facing the opposite way.

"She has the crazy idea and wants to kill everyone so that she can create her own superior race. That means she's gonna not just humans but vampyre's and fledglings sre going to die too."

"How do-" I didn't want to believe him. I couldn't.

"Are there not fledglings dying in Tulsa?" He stated, but I answered it anyways.

"Yes but-"

"This is happening all over Zoey, it's Neferet and only you can stop it... but you need to free me."

"And why the hell should I?" I was getting mad now, not only was I totally freaked out, but who was he to boss me around, and tell me what to do.

"Because she is planning to create this new race using me. I am the key to it, and you are the lock. Don't let her find the key Zoey. Because you don't want to know what's behind that door. "

**I know it's short, and probably a little confusing, so if you have any questions just leave it the reviews and I'll be happy to answer them in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon :D**

**Oh yeah and the next chapter will have a lot of explanations to what's been happening so since I have an idea, I'll TRY to put the next one up soon.**


End file.
